


Smokescreen

by BRIKAYLACOLE



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRIKAYLACOLE/pseuds/BRIKAYLACOLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bromance was a wonderful smokescreen because the best lies are closest to the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miranda watched as her husband smirked and nearly giggled at the dancing man in front of him, lip syncing the parlor scene from Beetlejuice. A mirrored smirk gracing his own features as his eyes twinkled at Blake. She sighed and clicked off the tv. 

Things had gotten out of hand, gone on too long. And if those idiots wouldn't do something she would have to take matters into her own hands. She reached for her cell and dialed the unfamiliar number, waiting until there was a confused voice answering "Hello?"

"Hey Behati. It's Miranda.. Lambert.. Blake's wife"

"Oh, right. Hi, what can I do for you? Adams on tour so I-"

"Oh honey I know, Blake is too. Did you watch the Voice tonight?"

"..."

"You there honey?"

Miranda heard a weary sigh escape the other woman's mouth and her shields went down. "Yes. Yeah, I saw them."

"We need to talk- if we love them we gotta be honest about what's really going on here."

Another sigh. Miranda waited. She knew this was nothing easy to hear, and even harder to face. Finally-

"Yeah.. Ok. What's the plan?"  
\----------

Blake cringed as the evidence of his hidden feelings played so glaringly obvious on the screen. He had to be more careful. The "bromance" (fuck but he hated that word) would only cover so much. And even a country hick like him had to admit the love shining out his eyes at Adam was hard to ignore. He wasn't that good an actor!

He missed the damn rock star though. He couldn't deny the ache in his chest. 3 am... Adam was up right? He grabbed his phone and text his buddy 

-you up man?- 

He hadn't even laid his phone down when it dinged in his hand.

-hey big country, isn't it kinda late or early or whatever-

Blake chuckled, picturing the smirking face of his cocky friend. He tapped out a reply.

-yeah I guess I missed ya. How'd the show go? Millions of screaming fan girls after the sexiest man alive-

-haha you know it Cowboy- and then another message quickly followed -I maybe miss u 2-

-well alright then. 'night Rock Star-

-damn Blake you even text country..lol. Goodnight Cowboy-

Blake laid his phone on the hotel nightstand as he let his eyes close. He was totally screwed.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attempt to deny this thing between them is anything but friendship

Adam was wired. He and the guys had just gotten back to the hotel from yet another awesome concert. He was amazed after 15 years people were still coming out like that to see them. 

He paced the small room. Tried watching tv before getting bored and turning the damn thing off. He stood again and crossed the room to stare out the window over the city, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ugh he needed something to calm him down.

Unwanted, a slow southern drawl came to mind. Blake. That gentle voice. Easy wit. Adam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the thought of his friend. He always had a calming affect on Adam and for a guy with some pretty damn intense adhd that was saying something.

He grabbed for his phone and immediately shoved it back in his pocket. He would not text Blake. He wouldn't. It was NOT normal to constantly freaking daily message your buddy. Your male. Guy. Dude. He's only friend. buddy- when you hadn't spoken to your wife in a week. Your super fucking gorgeous wife. 

Nope he wouldn't text Blake. It was wrong. Unnecessary. When did his phone end up back in his hand and why was it ringing?

"Hey there Rock Star"

Ok so he apparently called Blake. But it wasn't because he longed for that voice or that he couldn't wind down until he heard it. It was just because he'd had an awesome night and wanted to gloat. Yep. It was definitely because he wanted to brag in the country stars face.

"Hey Big Country. Sorry it's so late. I'm an asshole, you were probably sleeping. Tonight was an off night for you right?"

"Yeah but that's alright. It ain't like I don't call you when I get in from a show. Gets a guy wound up from all that adrenaline. Just take a breather there buddy. Tell me about how yer doin. You are eatin, right? You get on those crazy schedules and forget sometimes"

Adam was not smiling like a loon. He was absolutely not finally getting cozy in the large bed and letting his eyes droop to sound of the country singer.

"Yeah Blake. Haha I ate. Fuck man what are you my dad?" He yawned and Blake chuckled. 

"If I was your dad you'd be gettin an ass whoopin for that language young man." Another yawn. "Sounds like Mr. Cocky is gettin tired. Get some rest Rock Star."

"Mkkay"

"Hey Adam?" He was pulled back from the edges of sleep by the change in tone. 

"Yeah?"

"I was awake waitin for my cell to go off. You aint an asshole." Adam laughed out loud. 

"Go to sleep Blake."

Blake was still chuckling as he hung up his phone and threw it next to his wallet. Damn he missed the bastard. And what the hell did that mean anyhow? Guy wasn't supposed to be watching the clock hopin his buddy would call like a damn teenage girl. He was likely just missing the banter he had with Adam. That had to be it. They got on real well. The younger man was his best bud. That was all it was. Completely normal.

But as he settled into bed and shut his lids, a pair of laughing hazel eyes and an easy boyish grin came to mind and he was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ch are so short. Let me know how this is going


	3. It Was Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has proof of his own heart laid out in front of him.

10:00 a.m. As in morning. As in 12 fucking hours he's been sitting here in the same position. Adam let his head fall forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He stared at the floor between his feet. He couldn't believe it. He was such a fucking idiot.

His head rose and he glanced at the papers scattered all over the table, floor and bed in front of him. Pages and pages of his own words, mocking him- scattered evidence of his own blind stupidity. He was startled out of his moping by James plopping down in the chair beside him. 

"So you look like hell man." A confirming nod was the only response he gave to one of his oldest friends. Adam didn't even look up to meet his friend's gaze.

James wasn't deterred. He started sifting through the offending pages. And barked a laugh. "I take it you are finally facing reality. Either that or you've actually lost your mind." Adam just scowled. "Ok front man, is there another reason all the lyrics to the songs you've been forcing all of us to sing about Blake for the last four fucking years are wallpapering this room?"

His head snapped up and he stared at James with absolute shock. "What? Oh come ON Adam. I'm pretty sure the only two people in the world who don't know who these words were directed to are you two idiots." He laughed again emitting another scowl from Adam. James held up his hands in surrender. "Ok ok. I'm sorry. How did we get to this big realization?"

Adam sighed. "I..I had to pick a song. Um.. The lives are soon you know?"

When Adam looked at him James looked confused but just nodded for him to continue. 

"The live shows for The Voice. They are as soon as we get back next week. They want me to perform and I had to pick a song and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, thought maybe something not as known from radio. So I began pulling out my old album pages. But everything started making me think and the more I looked- the more I read and sang... the more I realized and... Fuck I'm screwed."

"Yep that sums it up." James clapped him on the back sympathetically. 

"And I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. He's my.. Damnit, he's my everything. And I was a fool. I'll lose him over this James. He's happily married. So am I for that matter-" James' snort interrupted him. "Something funny?"

"Adam when was the last time you spoke to Behati? Or how about the last time you even thought of her?"

"Um well. That's not fair! Give me a freaking break here man- the schedules been insane and-"

"You talk to or text Blake every damn day Adam. When you two are IMing the guys and I exchange looks because you giggle dude. Like actually giggle. It's been at least two weeks that I know of since you even mentioned your wife. And it's not like she's calling you either."

"Ok one- I do NOT fucking giggle ever. And two. She text me last week. Just said I should think about who and what I want. I just thought she was having a girl moment."

"Maybe she's giving you time to come to terms with this." 

Adam slammed his hands on the table top in frustration. "Damnit all to fucking hell!!!" He all but roared.

James laughed and shook his head at his friends dramatics. He reached out and grabbed one of the pages and handed it to Adam. "This one. And we will all come and perform with you. And you'll sing right to him. Man up and tell him how you feel. This is the song that does that. We are with you man. Always." With that he strolled back out leaving Adam like he found him. Only now Adam stared at the song. Yep. He was fucked. But James was right, this was the song alright. Man up was the understatement of the year. Adam was going to declare his undying hidden love to his married male best friend on Live. National. TV.

\----------------

Blake was finally back at the ranch. And while he was happy to be home he was edgy. He hadn't talked to Adam in a few days. It was like the little guy was avoiding him. And the ache he experienced at just that thought scared the shit out of him. But, The Voice lives were next week so he thought he could just see him there and start treating Adam as the friend he was, nothing more than that. 

So Blake was determined to buck up and be happy. He wanted to spend a couple days with Miranda and enjoy the ranch but she wasn't even here!

He found a note though:

-welcome home Blake. I'm sorry I'm not there to greet you. But I want you to have some time alone to think. Get outside. Take your guitar and just get outside and think. I love you Blake. We will always be family and I'll always be there for you. But maybe there's something you need more. Xxx Mandy-

What the damn hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys! Tell me what you guys are thinking about how this is going. I love prompts too guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake considers his options. Adam can't not call Blake.

Blake inhaled the fresh crisp air of Oklahoma and finally felt calm. He couldn't understand what was going on lately. Miranda never wrote him off to brood alone and Adam... Damnit he wasn't even answering his messages. Had he done something to the Rock Star?

He sighed and absently strummed his guitar. The truth was he didn't need time alone if his Mandy just would have asked him, Blake would have owned it. He knew the answer as much as he knew he was country. As much as he knew the right chords to a song or when a lyric delivered a story just right... He was in love with Adam Levine. 

The problem was he didn't have a damn clue what to do about it. And was good and certain sitting by himself outside enjoying the weather wasn't going to give him any giant lightbulb moment.

How did this happen anyhow. He wasn't gay. At least he never checked guys out before. He doesn't even remember when he started noticing Adam. It just sort of happened. It was the way the rock star made him laugh. The way they challenged each other, the wit. It was as if Adam was his absolute and perfect opposite. But he guessed it doesn't really matter how or when. Because now he thought of Adam all the damn time. The lithe body, the accenting tattoos, the laughing eyes and sweet grin. God.. His talent. The man could do anything. He was an amazing writer and he nearly lived and breathed his music with his very soul. So he loved the guy. This much he knew.

But he knew one other thing. One big gaping problem. Country singers weren't gay. He was supposed to what? Come out here get some great idea of love and destiny and just throw away everything he'd worked so damn hard for. People would not accept this. His label would likely drop him. What the hell was he gonna do?

He needed some help. He needed to talk to someone who would get it. Fuck it all, he needed Adam. With that thought he dialed the number he knew so well. Again. And got voicemail. Again. Instead of playin it off like he had the other freakin dozen ass times. He let his tone show his hurt. 

"Hey there buddy. It's uh- oh hell ya know who it is. I'm missing you bud. I need to hear from you. Adam-... Please"

He ended the message and sat staring at the countryside again. Wishin he knew how to clean up this massive pile they'd landed in.

\------

The guys had taken to literally keeping his phone from him. It was preservation. For his own good. Absolutely necessary. And it may very well end their lives from the look they were getting from their front man.

"I heard my voicemail alert assholes. Is it Blake again? Damnit fuckers what if it's important?! What if he's hurt or something?"

"He's not" Jesse and James shared a look and Adam had had enough! 

He sighed and reminded himself killing his band mates while it may sound like a brilliant idea at the moment would only make him a solo artist. He tried to calm down. "Can I at least hear the message? I just want to know he's ok. I've heard your speeches about not talking to him until it's time to perform. But I just need to know he's alright. Please"

He must have sounded pitiful enough because one of them had started the message while he had been staring at his shoes. 

He closed his eyes as he heard that voice, but the sadness and longing he heard had him off the couch and across the room. 

"Give me the Goddamn phone. Now." His tone left no argument. The device was handed to him. "Thank you. I love you guys. Now get the fuck out so I can talk to him in private. Don't give me that look Jesse I'm not going to give anything away. Just go on." He began shooing them out like stray animals. 

Once finally alone he dialed the number written on his heart. 

"Adam"

Tears sprang to his eyes immediately. "Hey Big Country" the words were shakey but they managed to find their way out passed the lump in his throat. "I saw you called" oh freaking smooth Adam. Real nice. He was such a fucking idiot.

"Where you been man? I been worried."

"I uh" he decided the closest thing to the truth would be his best option. "The guys and I are working on something for the Lives. And- well they are afraid I'll spill the beans because I always tell you everything." He laughed awkwardly. "So they uh- stole my phone." He felt more than humiliation. He wanted the earth to actually swallow him whole. But then he heard the relieved booming laugh and it was perfectly worth it.

"Got ya on a leash huh Rock Star?"

"Heh yeah something like that"

"We're ok though right? Thought maybe you got tired of hanging out with the redneck or somethin"

"Not at all Cowboy. But I gotta go ok.  
I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. I- I'll see you"

As the line went dead Adam sighed. Fuck. Could he pull this off?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to hear from you. How long would you guys like this to be? Ended when they get together or continue until established relationship?
> 
> Next Ch the Lives! Will Adam go thru with his plan?


	5. The Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes the stage.

The car ride back to his big empty house in LA made him think of Blake. Why? Because everything made him think of the country man these days. He couldn't stand this. Only a couple more days Adam told himself.

The problem was he was so happy to finally get to see Blake again but he was also scared shitless at what they had planned. What if this ended their friendship forever? What if Blake was disgusted? Adam had moped and grumbled so much that his band mates wouldn't even talk to him until afterwards and he'd regained his sanity and stopped "whining like a 7 year old little girl". But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stand the uncertainty. It was killing him that he might lose Blake. 

He'd already lost Behati. Not that it was some tragic dramatic breakup or anything. He had simply called her before flying back to LA, she'd said she understood that he was in love with someone else, that she wasn't mad because she wasn't heartbroken and that had to mean something. So they just ended things and she promised to be out before his return. Very businesslike albeit friendly enough. He was glad. It was good. For the best really. Damn his life was screwed up. 

Adam doesn't remember the final days leading up to the show. It was a blur of what his buddies called an alcohol induced tantrum. He begged to differ. It was more of a controlled brooding. 

Nevertheless it was now the day he was expected back at the studio and he was certain he had the flu, or a fever or some sort of horribly contagious illness which obviously prevented him from showing up.

How did he end up in front of his trailer at The Voice again? Ok well it's as good as any place to hide. Adam opened the door and stepped inside only to shriek like a little girl. "Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me. What in the hell are you doing here, in my trailer? And wait how in the hell did you even get in here?"

Sitting on the couch inside his trailer was none other than the Miranda Lambert. 

The blonde smirked at him. "Looking good Levine. I think you hit tones only dogs can hear." She laughed at him as he continued to look at her in disbelief. 

"Miranda seriously what the hell?" She kept on laughing, but padded the seat beside her.

"Get your skinny ass on in here Levine. We gotta talk about our boy. So what's your plan? I'm just here to make sure you don't fuck it up."

"Um huh?" Wow was he articulate today or what? Tonight should go awesome. So admitting defeat he closed the door behind him and sank into the couch next to the wife of the love of his life. "Yeah..I could use some help."

\-------

Blake was in a bad freaking mood. He was grouching at everyone and even made the poor make up gal cry. He did feel a little bad about that. Maybe he'd send her some flowers or somethin. 

He was just pissed off. He wanted to see Adam damnit but no one would let him anywhere near his trailer or anything. Anytime he got even somewhat close to Adams backstage rooms he got steered some place else and he was done thinkin it wasn't on purpose. 

Well it was nearly showtime so he made his way into the audience area and seated himself in the big red chair. The audience cheered happily for him and he gave a smile and little wave that didn't quite reach his eyes. Carson walked up and leaned in close to keep the mics from picking up his comments "Hang in there Big Guy. Everything will come to light soon." And then he took the stage like he'd told Blake the damn sun was shining. 

Blake needed a damn drink. His eyes traveled to the empty chair at the end of the row. Where was his Adam?

"Welcome Back to The Voice. Tonight we are Live! And you might notice one empty red chair. Well before get started with the amazing performances by our contestants, our very own Coach Adam Levine has a very special performance planned. So without further delay here's Adam Levine performing with the rest of Maroon V!"

Blake looked up at the stage searching for him. But there was no Adam. The band was there in place. Playing the start of a song he wasn't familiar with. It was a sad and somewhat desperate melody. He liked it immediately and was caught up in the music so much he didn't notice someone walking up behind his chair until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up into intense hazel eyes and his breath caught. 

"Thanks Carson. I wanted to do something a little different tonight." Blake felt the hand squeeze his shoulder gently as he continued his way onto the stage, addressing the audience and all of America. The band kept looping the intro as he spoke and Blake was entranced. "This song is really special to me. I wrote it and recorded it before I was really willing to admit what my heart was begging me to see. So here we go."

Adam locked eyes with Blake right before he began to sing.

"Woke up sweating from a dream  
With a different kind of feeling,

All day long my heart was beating  
Searching for the meaning"

Adam was walking the stage and everyone was silent. Wrapped up in the emotion. The urgency of the song. Blake was no exception.

"Hazel eyes, I was so color blind  
We were just wasting time, uh uh babe  
For my whole life, we never crossed the line  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize"

He held this last word as he made his way back to the stage directly in front of Blake. His eyes seared into the country stars soul and delivered the next line.

"It was always you  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time  
All this time  
It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied  
Satisfied"

Blake stared. He couldn't breathe. What did Adam mean? Was his friend saying what he dared to think he meant.

"It was always you, you  
No more guessing who  
Looking back now I know it was always you, Always you"

At some point Blake had stood and walked to the stage. It's the only explanation for why he was standing right in front of the man singing with tears streaming down his face. Adam jumped down then and sat at the edge of the stage. He seemed to steal himself as if gaining courage and grabbed Blake's hand before continuing the next part softly.

"All my hidden desires  
Finally came alive, hmm  
No, I never told lies to you so why would I  
Start tonight"

Carson was there and handed Blake a mic with a small smile, silently inviting him to finish the song with his friend. Adam smiled and pulled Blake on stage with him as the crowd roared approval.

And they sang together

"Hazel eyes, I was so color blind  
We were just wasting time, uh uh yeah  
For my whole life, we never crossed the line  
Only friends in my mind, but now I realize

It was always you  
Can't believe I could not see it all this time  
All this time  
It was always you  
Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied  
Satisfied  
It was always you, you  
No more guessing who  
Looking back now I know it was always you  
Always you  
Ah, yeah "

Adam finished the last hook himself, holding onto Blake and gazing lovingly into the ocean blue eyes.

"Woke up sweating from a dream  
With a different kind of feeling  
It was always you  
Even if I could not see it all this time  
All this time  
It was always you.  
It was always you."

As the song ended the audience was on their feet. The cheers were absolutely deafening. Blake grins that sarcastic smile dimples and all before murmuring directly into the mic for all to hear. "So you kinda like me don't you Rock Star?" But the loving smile and happy booming laughed bellied any malice.

His mood just did a 180. He was definitely sending the makeup gal some flowers, maybe even a freaking shopping spree while he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff so this happened. Sorry if anyone got a toothache. I promise the heat comes soon.


	6. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to figure out where they go from here.

The remainder of the show was a complete blur to Adam. Which was a bit of a problem since he was supposed to be coaching his team through a fairly important day in their careers. But all Adam could think about, see, hear, or focus on was the big country man at the end of the row. 

How did Blake feel? Was he freaking out? Did he understand all that Adam was confessing? What if he hates him now? No. He smiled! He sang with Adam. He seemed genuine. Miranda had seemed positive he felt the same way. She even told Adam she wanted them to be happy. And he sure seemed to want the same things. But damnit that could just be the cameras and live freaking tv. It's not like he was put on the spot. Fuck! Why'd he do this on a live show?!

Oh it's time to smile and talk again. "Thanks Carson. Hey seriously you sounded great. I hope the rest of America heard what I just did. You did exactly what we talked about. Keep making me proud." Ok big smile. Hold it. Shit..his eyes traveled back down the row and locked with his friend's. And Blake was fucking laughing at him! Silently chuckling with his eyes all twinkling with amusement.

"You alright there Rock Star? You seem kind of distracted" Blake's amused voice irritates the shit out of Adam.

"Shut up" oh yeah good one Adam. That'll show him for sure. He was going to kill his best friend. Yep. Right after telling him he was in love with him.

Somehow he makes it until the end of the show and he finally heard Carson signing off. He sags in his chair and leans forward, letting his forehead rest against his arms. He needs a drink. No, he needs to get out of here before-

"You ready to go buddy? Think we have a few things to discuss don't you?" 

Ugh, why did nothing ever go right? He turned on his most confident charming smile and replied "if we make it quick. I've got a packed schedule you know." 

Blake just laughed but he reached out a hand to help him up. Something they'd done a million times. But when Adam looked up at his friend he saw a promise offered that hadn't been there before. He took the large hand and felt safe as the grip was warm and steady. He was hoisted from the chair and they began walking. Blake didn't let go, Adam noted smiling.

They walked to Blake's trailer in silence. The atmosphere was thick with tension. An uncertainty felt by both men. As they reached the steps Blake let go of Adams smaller hand but not before giving one final reassuring squeeze. They stepped into the small space and Adam felt his face flush. Just great, now he's acting like a blushing virgin.

"Calm down Rock Star it's just me. Hey I know, you wanna throw back a few cold ones? We always do that after the first live show. Feel more like normal, right." Blake gave him a weak smile.

"Uh... Yeah. I mean... Sure ok." Apparently Adam had turned into an incoherent mindless jackass on the walk over, so that was awesome. He sighed, defeated. Dropped all pretense of confidence and sank into the couch. His head bowed and he refused to look up. Adam felt the seat dip and a cold brown bottle was placed into his hands. 

"Hey" Blake spoke softly and the tenderness in the usually booming voice took Adams breath and broke his resolve. He looked up and he saw that the big guy was just as nervous as he was. He saw heat. He saw hope. But he also saw terror and panic. He sat the bottle down untouched and moved closer to his friend. 

Adams eyes drifted to the mouth he'd spent too much time dreaming about. Damn but those lips looked soft. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't hear anything but the roar in his ears. Blake held his gaze and he could feel his breath ghosting over his face. All he'd have to do is lean just a little more and he could capture the lips of the love of his life, finally taste him properly. He swallowed thickly and licked his own dry lips. He moved ever so slowly eyes darting between ocean blue and soft pink. "Blake"

"Yeah. We uh should talk". Blake croaked out and Adam jumped back like he'd been shot. 

\----

Shit. Blake couldn't believe it. He'd ruined what was likely going to be... Well it doesn't matter what it WAS going to be, he'd panicked and fucked it up. 

"Look..... Adam I'm real sorry about that. I... Hell, buddy- I don't know what I'm doin here." He sighed desperately, looking at the all purpose carpet as if it held the answers.

He felt the sure grip of his friend on his arm and looked back up to warm hazel brown eyes. "How do you feel Blake? Do you want this? ... Us? As more than friends?" He saw how scared Adam was by his response to those questions and he was immediately sorry he'd put that look in those beautiful eyes. 

"Never wanted anything more Rock Star." Adams relieved exhale made him chuckle awkwardly and rub at the back of his neck. "I'm just a dumb hillbilly and I just don't know what I'm doing is all. But yeah I want this. ... I want you."

"Stop thinking Cowboy. You think too much." Then something amazing happened. He had a lap full of Adam and those hands where grasping is face, with thumbs running across his cheeks and it was so fuckin perfect he couldn't have 'thought too much' if his damn life depended upon it. 

He wrapped his arms around the firm hips, letting his hands run the expanse of the muscular back. When he felt Adam arch at his touch, he couldn't help the shiver that ran through him. God he was right. He'd been thinking too much. He was going to feel. Blake dipped his hands beneath the tee and felt the smooth soft skin. Adam was nearly panting with his hands now tangled in Blake's hair. Someone moaned. He had no idea who but he couldn't stand it another moment. 

He crashed their mouths together. Perfect. What had they been waiting for. Fuck it was perfect. The taste and softness and heat. Adam moved with him hungrily. More. He needed more. He ran his tongue along the seam of the mouth above him and was granted immediate access to the warm wet cavern. This taste was his new favorite thing. Oh it was sweet. The feeling and movement and they competed because of course they did. Even at this there was a battle for dominance as tongue and teeth lips clung to each other like a lifeline. The urgency seemed to leave them both eventually and time stopped as they settled into a slow steady need to consume the other.

Minutes, hours, maybe days went by before they finally parted and Adam brought their foreheads together. They caught their breath and tried to slow their heart rates.

"Holy hell Adam"

"Yeah.. Mmhmm that's what I was thinking exactly."

As gazes locked and twin smiles spread across their faces, they silently agreed they'd talked enough. There were more important things to be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I need to know what you guys think! Please tell me where's you like to see this go. 
> 
> Also- who saw Real life Adam get jealous when Blake mentioned spooning with Joshua. lol love!


	7. Go to sleep Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality can wait.

Blake looked down at the sleeping man in his arms. It had been one hell of a night. They had both remained completely clothed and wasn't that just sayin something right there. They'd kissed and caressed, sure but they'd also laughed and teased. Blake had even tickled the smaller singer until he'd begged for mercy like they were grade school kids. He smiled at the memory. They'd just been... Well them. The only difference now was that they weren't holding back. 

But while he was happy as a clam holding his super star, he couldn't sleep. His mind was working overtime. Because how they felt about each other ain't never been the problem. Maybe they'd let go of some fear tonight, but that's all they'd gotten rid of. 

They needed to talk. Adam just wanted to ignore the issues facing them and there were a crap ton of them. Where the hell was Behati? Why hadn't Mandy been taking any of his calls? And they'd just "come out" on national fucking tv, his PR guy was gonna kill him. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Stop it" 

He started a bit at the voice and looked down at Adam. "Stop what?"

"You're thinking again." He said simply, like that explained everything. 

"Adam I love this. Holdin you, not worrying about what it means or if I ain't supposed to want to. But damnit the worlds still out there. And we gotta-"

"Yeah. We do. But not tonight we don't. Reality is not invited yet. Tonight we're just us. This connection?" He motioned between them. "This gets our attention tonight because we have ignored it too long and damn if I'm letting anything ruin our first night." Adam leaned his head back and nibbled at Blakes jaw, making him tremble. He ran his hands along the bigger mans sides. "Blake look at me." He met his friends gaze again and there was an intensity that Blake didn't want to ignore either. "If I haven't made it abundantly clear yet Cowboy, let's see if this gets through." Adams mouth was wickedly kissing, nipping, and suckling at the nape of his neck. He couldn't help but pull him closer, trap the smaller man beneath him. He stared down into the warm eyes that always had his attention. But the words he said next captured Blake even more. "I'm in love with you Blake. Fuck, every damn love song on my last two albums were about you. I know there's more that needs figured out, but not tonight. Please, Big Country, not tonight." 

There wasn't a lot to say to that so he kissed him. Because he loved him right back damnit. 

Soon the kiss became heated and it was clear that feeling was taking precedence over thought to the fullest extent. Blake was just along for the ride until he felt a firm grip on his wrist when he went for the fly of Adam's jeans. He stopped immediately of course. He looked at him confused. "Adam what's wrong buddy? You alright? Did I do something wrong?"

\-----

What was wrong indeed. That was an excellent question that a certain part of Adam's anatomy was very interested in learning the answer to. He didn't know really. He just knew he didn't want to go further yet. He sighed. "I just think we should um. Shit"

"Adam?"

"I know I'm not making any sense damnit, even my own cock wants to kick my ass right now. I just... I want"

"Awe my big bad LA rock star wants to take it slow, right? Maybe do dinner and flowers first?" Blake laughed but it was full of affection so Adam didn't feel inclined to castrate him just yet.

"Shut up Blake. This is" 

Blake cut him off. "Important to me too Adam. I'm sorry. I was just teasin. I think we got a little carried away there a minute. Let's take a breather. Maybe talk a bit?"

"Blake I already told you I don't want to get into all that tonight."

"Nah, ain't what I meant." The big country singer man-handled Adam and repositioned them so they were both mostly on their backs again with him tucked under Blakes arm. Adam should care more about being grabbed like that. He doesn't. So he smiled up at him as Blake continued. "Tell me about when you started thinking the sexiest man alive should be slummin it with an old hick like me."

Adam burst out laughing. "Really Cowboy? Fishing for compliments isn't attractive, you do realize that right? But alright." He kissed Blake's jaw chastely and snuggled back into him. "First you aren't old and second we both have read the detailed tweets of what women across the country would like to do to you so-"

"Adam you're jealous. Oh my GOD where's my phone I need to tweet."

"I'll kill you. Seriously." Blake kept trying to reach for his phone which lead to a wrestling match where neither of them gave a damn where the phone was. Things were just getting good again when the country singer broke their silence.

"Me too you know."

"Not following Big Country"

"I'm uh well I keep talkin bout us figuring out what to do and I just. Yeah, you know, me too Adam. I don't want you thinkin it's more important because it ain't, course it ain't."

Adam was content to let him squirm and ramble. He just chuckled and continued to act as if he had no idea what Blake was getting at.

"Damnit Adam you know what I'm sayin"

"Fraid not big guy. You might have to actually string a few sentences together." He smirked at his friend.

"I fucking love you too dickhead"

"Oh.... How romantic. What a southern gentleman. That may be the sweetest declaration of love ever given. Sonnets will be written."

"Oh kiss my ass." Blake pouted. Adam laughed at him.

"Sure, turn around."

And that did it. Blake flushed crimson and hid his face. Adam laughed again, straddled his hips and framed his face much the same way he had when they began the night. He waited until Blake met his gaze. "I know Cowboy. We always have I think. Loved each other. I think it was immediate and mutual." He wanted to kiss him then, to taste the sweet musky flavor that was uniquely Blake. He connected their lips gently showing Blake he had nothing to be embarrassed about. "So I know. Go to sleep now. We'll be ok." He snuggled down a final time and got comfortable. 

"Am I supposed to sleep with a Levine blanket."

"You complaining?" Adam mumbled into the broad chest.

"Not in the least Rock Star." And then Adam fell asleep to the sound of deep rumbling laughter and comforting feel of two strong arms wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to see some prompts to incorporate


	8. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter ends so a new dream can begin

Blake awoke warm and very comfortable from the best damn nights sleep he'd ever had. He looked down and kissed the messy dark hair of his Levine blanket, smiling fondly. God it scared him a little how much he loved the man in his arms. 

Who would have thought? Blake laughed lightly to himself. Likely anyone who had seen them together actually. He could admit that now that he was done ignoring the truth. He ran his fingertips lightly across the marked skin of his arms, the mesmerizing tattoos creating perfect pathways for his fingers. He brushed the black hair gently away from his forehead to better see the long lush lashes fluttering against his cheeks in sleep. Fuck he was beautiful.

He wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into the warmth, but reality was waiting on them whether Adam liked it or not. He gave one last look at his love, and unexpectedly the mans song Daylight came to mind and he felt warm at the notion that those lyrics were likely about him too. And then mentally slapped himself for becoming such a giant sap. 

He quietly and gently disentangled himself from Adam, careful not to wake him. He eased out of the small bed and made his way out into the real daylight to face the music. The fresh spring air felt incredibly good and he lifted his face to the sky. Blake shut the door quietly. And then nearly jumped out of his skin and that unmanly squeak wasn't him thank you very much. The steps are old! They make noise.

Sitting at the small table outside his trailer was none other than his wife. 

"Miranda?" She was smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

"Correct. Still as quick as ever Sugar." Her laugh was hearty and she opened her arms. "Oh get over here and hug me. I missed you, ya know."

He went into the small arms without question because he'd missed her too. He buried his nose into the honey colored hair and inhaled, it smelled as sweet as honey too. A choked guilty sob made its way out of his throat and she smacked him none too lightly up side the head.

"None of that Shelton. You ain't done nothing wrong, nothing I hadn't already given my blessing to anyhow. So where's sleeping beauty? I never thought you guys'd emerge."

"Sleeping Beauty? Haha I absolutely am stealing that right there." He pointed his thumb behind him. "Adams still out, sleeping like a baby. He don't normally sleep too good so I was trying not to wake him. But- shit you don't want hear about that."

"Would you stop it. I said I didn't mind and I asked didn't I? Now sit down here and tell me how you've already tried to screw this up."

He looked at his wife. She was beautiful, firey and strong. She was also usually right damnit. "Ah hell Mandy I don't know what the hell I'm doin. I'm so confused."

He plopped down next to her and she padded his shoulder sympathetically. "No ya ain't honey."

"What?! Course I am. I don't know what to do. He's a guy. He's supposed to be my friend. There's rules! How am I supposed to know that to do with all that." She just kept looking at him and he couldn't stand those knowing eyes. 

"Blake come on now. You do know. Let me show you how much you know. What do you feel when you're with him?"

"Well I-"

"No no. These don't need answers. I already know. I just want you to admit you do too. Next question, how long have you known you're in love with him? Does his gender make a difference? Is anyone else's feelings on the matter really going to change any of that?"

"I could lose my label." He whispered the fear quietly. 

"Yeah. You could. And you're Blake Shelton. You'd get another in a heartbeat and do you really want to make music with someone who says the person you love is wrong, a mistake, or worse disgusting and evil?" The conviction firing in those eyes held passion that he knew well. The very idea pissed her off and he knew it.

"No. Of course not. I'd never want my art or someone who I care about anywhere near that hate."

"Mmm so confused are ya?"

"Oh shut up Mandy." But he threw his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him affectionately. "What about..." He trailed off. He simply couldn't say the 'us' they both knew was unsaid. 

"Oh Shelton. I ain't goin no place. I meant what I said. You and I- we will always be family. Just maybe not in the same way." She pushed a stack of papers to him that she pulled out of a manilla folder beside her. "I had our counsel put it together for us. It's just everything right down the middle. Let you keep the ranch tho. You always loved that place more than me anyhow." Her beautiful eyes flooded slightly and Blake gave her the courtesy to pretend not to notice. "I love you big guy, but I see true love in your eyes when you look at him. I want to feel that too." He held her for moments after that. Just letting the sun set on a time of their lives, like the ending to a story they didn't expect. But when she looked back up at him it was also clear a new book was beginning. Yes. She was right again. They would remain family, always. "So Shelton, we don't have much time. So we better get started."

"What? What we gotta do?"

"Plan your perfect first date of course. He confessed his love on live national tv and your whole response was we gotta figure shit out. We have to dig you out of that rather deep hole. He ain't no dirty little secret and you are going to show him so."

"Well alright then. What'd ya got in mind Blondie?" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together in an excited motion and she laughed. Just like that they were back to being the friends that they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... Anyone there? I need feedback people. Tell me how this is going.
> 
> And how HOT was Adam on the Voice tonight. OMG


	9. Jumping to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sees Blake and Miranda and is an idiot

There was a horribly large lump in his throat. He tried to swallow by it. He even tried to ignore it. But there was no denying the scene and he wasn't sure how his heart was still beating. Because he was certain it had just shattered in his chest.

Adam had awoke because he'd gotten measurably colder. He had tried to move closer to Blake's warmth but his larger than life country star was no longer there. He had reluctantly opened his eyes at that point to see where he'd gone, but after inspecting the rather small space it was clear Blake was no longer in the trailer. He had just decided that he was going to call and find him, maybe Blake went for breakfast and he could catch him to ask for one of those bagels he loved, when he heard the jolly booming laugh that could only belong to two people: Santa Claus and Blake Shelton. So assuming they hadn't been transported to the North Pole overnight he had got up and peered out the window to see who he was laughing with.

And that's when Adams dream had turned abruptly into a nightmare. Blake still loved Miranda. The proof was right there in front of him. The couple was laughing and talking and playing and touching. He had his arm around her and she was whispering to him while he laughed. Adam had been a fool. How could he take this from his friend? He couldn't. Wouldn't. Adam was a lot of things, but he wasn't a home wrecker. And he loved Blake too much to come between them.

He let the tears fall because there wasn't anything to do about that. He couldn't even look away. He just sat there by the small window and watched. It was like a terrible accident. You don't want to see the horror, but you can't make yourself look away.

Adam watched as they seemed to conclude their conversation and they embraced again. He was numb. That's the only explanation for why he couldn't feel what was left of his soul's agony at the realization that it's other half was gone. 

He stayed sitting on the couch. The small couch where he had held Blake and they had their first amazing kiss. More tears... Damnit not so dumb after all.

Blake opens the door and steps quietly into the trailer, eyes in the direction of where'd they'd slept. Adam assumes Blake must think he's still asleep. God he wishes he were. When Blake turns and sees him the emotion on his expressive face changed quickly. He went from surprised to happy to concerned and worried then finally to raging pissed off. All within a few moments.

Adam managed a weak "Hey Blake."  
Before the country singer had crossed the room and sat beside him. The anger boiling off his friend was a bit scary. "Um what's wrong? You seem kind of pissed off?"

"You think?" Wow ok he was really really pissed off.

"Something I can do?" Adam even tried to smile but it became more of a grimace so he quit the effort.

"Yeah. You can fucking explain to me why you'd tell me you loved me if you don't know me at all." Blake nearly spat.

"You are going to need to help me out here Big Country." Blake looked more hurt than angry now that Adam really paid attention.

"Alright. I guess I'm confused Adam. I walk in, thinking my new boyfriend was still sleeping, didn't want to wake him up because I happen to love the dickweed. But he's not in the bed. Hmm where's he gotten off to, and oh there he is. What the hell? He's been crying. Hard. Why the fuck is he crying I wonder. Is he hurt I worry. Then I see the goddammed curtain pulled back and know what you were looking at or who as the case may be. So you've done and assessed the whole situation and come to exactly the wrong conclusion. So I ask you again. Why the fuck did you tell me you loved me if you didn't know me at all? Do you really think I would have shared the night I had with you if I was staying married? That I lied to you last night?" By the end of his rant the words definitely seemed more hurt than angry.

Adam tried to listen. He tried to look contrite. He tried to do anything but focus on one word... And he failed miserably. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Boyfriend you miserable self deprecating son of a bitch." The insult held no malice though and Adam could tell Blake just needed to know he was trusted. "And Mandy loves both of us and we were just saying goodbye. You were in here giving me goodbye eyes and bein a damn martyr. Like I'd give you up now. Damn, I need some fucking coffee, you comin?"

"I'm sorry Blake. When I saw... It was...fuck." The tears started again and Blake pulled him into his lap all of his lingering irritation evaporating in an instant.

"Adam. Don't. Come on, buddy, I ain't good with tears. Look at me." He tilted Adams chin up with his fingertips. "Miranda and I will always be in each other's lives. She's family. I love her. But I'm IN love with you." Blake kissed his tear stained cheeks. "We signed dissolution papers this morning. So, I have had a bit of an emotional morning. Sorry for yellin at ya. It did probly look bad."

"Yeah. Coffee sounds great." His watery laugh made Blake smile too, hugging him tightly. They cleaned up and headed out for the day. 

So day one started out shitty but he was officially Blake Sheltons boyfriend so Adam was calling it a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse has been on a roll


	10. Working with distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys must get thru another show before their big night

There were several things Blake was awful at. His grammar was a far cry from top notch. His dancing looked more like a medical condition than rhythm. And he wasn't exactly what people would call up on current events. But he was good at a few things. He could write a decent country song. He could hold his own as a vocalist. And he was a pretty damn exceptional Voice Coach. You know, usually. Until tonight. Because of a fucking blazer. 

Everything had been going great. They had pretty good day together after they'd cleared up that little misunderstanding. He took Adam to breakfast and they'd spent a little time just driving around, chatting and enjoying each other's company with Adam showing him some of his favorite spots in his hometown. They'd parted when he dropped the front man off at his house to change and clean up. He'd promised they'd see each other back at the studio, but before he'd pulled away he had told Adam to "dress the part" cause he was taking him on "a hot date" after the show. He was mostly just playin around until Adam and turned to him and whispered seductively "you got it Cowboy" in that voice of his. 

So he was more than anticipating the evening. He was downright looking forward to it. He just had to get through the Lives. And Blake was actually excited about the nights playoffs because his team had already performed so he was mostly just there to be supportive of the other contestants and take notes to share with his team. Easy. 

Then Adam had come on set. In that fucking blazer. And everything changed. He couldn't pay attention to any of the performances. He was stuttering and making dumbass comments any time Carson asked him for thoughts. He was being useless. 

It wasn't his fault tho Dangit. Adam had a bright colored dress shirt and slacks with this matching blazer that made his dark hair and hazel eyes look too beautiful to be human. The rock star was even clean shaven, making Blake wonder how the skin would feel against his lips. He was staring again. Stop it dumbass. 

"So Adam to what do we owe the honor of your attire tonight?" Carson addressed the leading role in Blakes day dream. He tried to paint the expected snarky smile on his face, but honestly he wanted to rip Carson-- one of his closest friends--limb from limb for checking out his boyfriend. God what was wrong with him. He tried to mentally shake himself out of being a jackass until he heard Adam's reply. 

"Well Carson of course I wanted to look spiffy for the live playoffs because my team rocks." Adam had smirked in his way that said he was holding the prize, waiting a few moments to draw out the tease before continuing. "I also have a sexy date after my team is done being awesome. So just like they are charming your pants off, I am hoping to do the same to my date later."

It would have been fine if Blake hadn't been taking a damn drink right then to cover his jealousy. But he had been taking a drink. So everything went wrong. He gasped at the same time and attempted to inhale his water which ain't possible it turns out, seein as Blake is not a fish and all. He began sputtering and coughing to clear his windpipe only for his dear friend to make it worse. 

"You alright down there Shelton?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively making the audience laugh and Blake cough harder. 

Carson laughed at their antics giving him a welcome reprieve. "I'll save Blake the further embarrassment of answering and send us to break. Next up is an artist from Team Xtina! When we come back."

When the crew queued the break, Blake fell back into his seat. He thought he'd get a moment to gather his sanity, but his lack of luck continued. The little shit had snuck behind his chair and was now jumping into his lap, looking at Blake with the coy glance that drove him nutty. "Hi." Adam murmured almost shyly. "Does the outfit meet your approval?" Blake wrapped his arms around Adam because he could damnit and nuzzled nape making his friend tremble. 

"Adam you are so distracting, you make me forget I love music." The answering smile he was gifted for the compliment was blinding. And the power of knowing his attention alone could affect the cocky superstar was intoxicating. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear for only him to hear. "Those clothes look amazin on you, but I'm more distracted by what I want to do to you when I get you out of them." Adam nearly moaned and his eyes darkened with want. "We are live in 10 Sexy, better head on back to your own chair." 

\-----

He had started with the upper hand. He knew it. Adam was playing the big guy like a fiddle in one of his favorite songs. But at some point he'd gotten lost in those blue eyes and that deep charming voice. That's why they were now live and he was still sitting in Blake's lap gazing up at him like a lovesick puppy. 

"Uh Adam, mind taking your seat so we can bring out our next artist?" Carson looked more amused than irritated. But Adam only blinked stupidly. And then he made it worse.

"Oh shit are we back?! Damnit sorry." He clapped a hand over his mouth before he could piss off the producers anymore with his language. 

"Adam, as much as I love hanging on to you, it's time to work now Super Star." And then the charming bastard kissed him on the cheek, lifted him up to place him on his feet and proceeded to swat him on the behind. The audience erupted into applause and whoops. Adam did not whimper. That couldn't have possibly been him. 

Once back in the safety of his big red chair he couldn't resist looking down the row, but as soon as his eyes met Blakes, the asshole winked at him. 

It was going to be one interesting evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok people I need date prompts. What's everyone want to see?


	11. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first date and it's beautiful but still full of their awkward silliness and some fluff.

Adam was antsy. Ok so he was usually antsy but tonight was really important to him and he was nervous about screwing things up with Blake. He was absolutely ready for the romantic turn in their relationship, but he wasn't willing to sacrifice their friendship for anything. Even if it did feel insanely good to kiss him whenever he got the urge.

He looked over at Blake, who was driving the oversized pickup taking them- heaven only knows where- on their first date. Adam shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time. 

"Will you relax, geez Adam this is supposed to be fun."

"Well yeah but you won't even tell me what we are doing or anything and I just want...I don't even know." He looked out the window for awhile until he had an idea. "Hey I'm sure you have awesome things planned, but you know what I'd really like to do?" He grinned like a hopeful child making Blake chuckle.

"What's that Love?" Adam felt warm all over at the nickname and a blush rose in his face. 

"Let's grab some drive thru because I'm starving and drive out to the beach. There's this spot that's real secluded. We could just be by ourselves." 

"Oh. I mean if you want sure, but I had made us some reservations at this new trendy club so I could show you off." The bright smile, dimples and all almost fooled Adam. Almost. But he knew his country star far too well.

"Blake you hate crowds of people. Why on earth would you pick a busy club for our evening together?" He picked his words carefully but Blake knew him too well too.

"You can say date Adam. And I don't want you thinking we are only like this when nobody is around. I ain't hiding you away. I'm proud to be out with ya." He even nodded for emphasis. And Adam couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh God Blake pull over. Now." His eyes were still shining with amusement so Blake pulled over. As soon as the truck was parked Adam straddled his lap again. He kissed him fully, deeply. He pulled back just enough to speak his next words softly. "Miranda's idea yeah? Blake listen I know you aren't ashamed of this. Fuck, you swatted my ass on national television. I know you're on board. I don't need the media and a bunch of groupie clubers to share our first date to prove it to me. I just want you." He proved the point by kissing Blake's neck right over the pulse point. 

"Where'd you like me to drive thru?" The country star's usually low southern drawl came out more like a high pitched squeal as his arousal became apparent. Adam grinned and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh shut up and get on your side of the truck, you cocky bastard." He complied while still laughing at his obviously hot and bothered buddy. Damn but he loved the guy and he may not have mentioned it but it meant the world to him that Blake was willing to take him out in public just to show him that he loved him just as much.

\-----  
They had the perfect evening. Blake couldn't recall a time where he'd felt more at ease, happier. They'd eaten crappy fast food on the stretch of beach that Adam had talked about, and the area was just as secluded as promised. At first there was a little bit of awkwardness. Both of them slightly unsure how to act with the new 'rules' of their relationship. But then Adam had burned him for tripping over nothing and he made a crack at getting sand on the pretty boy outfit and just like that they got back to just being them.

But Blake could tell something was wrong. Not horribly or anything, but he could see that there was something bothering the little guy. So he finally scooped him up, which was quickly becoming ok let's talk code. "So what's weighing on that pretty little head of yours?"

Adam gave him a sheepish smile. Good at least he wasn't going to pretend everything was dandy. "I didn't want to ruin our night.... Can I ask you a question without ticking you off?"

"Of course Love." He saw Adam blush again at the endearment and decided he was definitely using it more often. "You can always say anything to me, ask me anything. I can't always promise I won't be an asshole but I promise to always listen."

"Ok. Good, me too. I mean you can say anything you want to me too. And yeah the asshole thing goes without saying." He swatted him playfully and waited. "Ok. So, um why'd you get so mad this morning? I know you were frustrated at me for not trusting you, but Blake you kinda wigged out."

Well hell. Yeah he did kinda wig out on him didn't he. Damn if he didn't feel like shit about it too. He sighed. 

"I'm sorry buddy. I wasn't really mad-"

"Oh I beg to differ Cowboy." Blake shook his head. 

"No I mean, that wasn't the cause of my awful behavior. I wasn't mad, I was scared. Terrified really." He leaned down and captured Adam's mouth, pouring as much affection as he could into the kiss. He looked Adam right in those beautiful hazel eyes. "I knew when I seen you'd been crying and where you'd been lookin what exactly you'd been watchin and I know you buddy. I know you better than I know me. I was scared shitless that you'd already decided. That you'd looked out there and seen Mandy and I and made up your mind that's where I belonged. That I had no say because you'd already let me go. And I was furious because damnit that's the wrong choice. I love Miranda. I probly always will. But I belong with my soulmate. And wow... I sound like a freaking girl."

He had looked off into the distance during the last bit of his confession and when he looked back at the man in his arms he saw fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. "Oh Love, don't cry. Hey I'm sorry. I told you I'm an asshole. Dangit." Adam chuckled weakly.

"No. Blake stop. These... These are happy tears." He wiped at his face. "Who's the girl now huh?" The front man tilted his head up and kissed him sweetly. "Take me home Blake. I'd really like you to make love to me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chappy is the promised heat


	12. Coming Together

Adam watched as nearly all the color drained out of Blake's face. Shit. He really hadn't meant to just come out with it like that. But he's never been one to really have a filter. Like ever. And yeah... He's aware the foot to mouth action can cause problems. You know, like now. When his decidedly straight boyfriend gets shoved through the door of gay sex with absolutely zero preamble, if one were looking for an example.

He stammers for a minute trying to think of something to say to fix this mess, but his hunky redneck recovers first. Sweet soft lips are pressed against his own. The kiss was slow, deliberate and oh so caring. It said 'I love you too' and 'We'll get there' with a hearty dose of 'I want to be with you in every way too, but give me time because this isn't easy for me' mixed in. Adam's amazed how much the simple action of lips to lips can say really.

When Blake pulls back, he rearranges Adam (ok manhandles, and yes he's officially fine with it) so that he can stand and give Adam a hand up as well. Long, strong arms encase him and he's slightly embarrassed to admit he practically melts into the embrace. And as the silky voice begins to sing softly into his ear as he's gently swayed to the music, he also may have swooned a bit. Not that he'd admit that either.

"Blake." Is the only word he manages and the singing never falters. Adam feels cherished as he looks up and stares into eyes that really shouldn't be allowed to be that blue. Blake continues to sing of forever, moving them gently, dancing on the sand under a sea of stars.

\------

As they are driving back from the beach Adam's words repeat in Blake's mind. He knows he's attracted to Adam. He knows it. Damn just bein in the same room with the guy gets his heart a pumpin. And quite frankly if he's honest with himself they would have likely done just what Adam was suggesting if he hadn't put the brakes on just last night. 

But going with it in the heat of the moment and making a conscious choice to do that with another guy are two very different things damnit.

Adams voice breaks through his inner turmoil. "You okay there Big Country? You seem a million miles away."

They are at a stoplight so he looks over and meets concerned hazel eyes. "I'm right here City Boy. Sorry, I was just thinking I guess. Hey thanks for salvaging our evening by the way. The beach was a helleva lot better than some noisy club would 'a been." He grinned at his boyfriend. He wanted so badly to take that worry away. It wasn't Adams fault this was so awkward and frickin scary.

"Blake. Look Bud. I didn't mean. Shit. I..." He trailed off and when he begins again its clear he had decided to leave it. "yeah. The beach was great. I think you salvaged it on your own tho Cowboy. Slow dance by serenade under the stars? Who knew you had that kind of romance in ya?" He teased.

"I'm southern. I'll have you know we wrote the book on romance Rock Star. You just wait."

The eyes darkened with want and the heated look Blake received nearly makes him forget to hold the brake down. "I'm looking quite forward to anything you have to show me Big Country. You might want to drive now tho. The lights green." He pointed ahead to emphasize his point and smirked at Blakes disorientation.

They pull up Adams drive and Blake punches in the code to the gate. The tension was increasing and neither of them had any idea how to break the silence. As Blake parks the truck he looks over at Adam and finds him looking back, almost shyly. And wasn't that the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "So um, you want to come in for a drink or something? Wait damn why am I still the girl?" The last part was murmured mostly under his breath and Blake couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hey if the shoe fits and all that. And I'm pretty sure you're the girl just takin size into account. You're so little." He baby talked the last part and Adam scowled making Blake chuckle. "Yes, sweetheart. I'd love to come in for a drink. Thank you kindly for the offer."

"Offers been retracted Shelton."

"Oh now don't start pouting. Come on. Let's go grab a drink and I can make us some real food in that fancy kitchen of yours."

Adam sat there scowling a few more moments before getting out of the truck and mumbling about 'better actually make me food' and 'I'm not little, you're just freakishly tall' all the way to the door. 

\-------

Adam watches from his seat on his own kitchen counter as Blake chops mixes and flips what's starting to look like the most delicious omelet in world history. But he isn't hungry. Well at least he's no longer hungry for food.

He doesn't want to freak the big guy out again. He's trying really hard to curb his libido. But watching Blake go all domestic in his usually rarely used kitchen is doing strange things to him. He shifts on the counter and attempts to discreetly rearrange himself. Again. 

Absolutely fucking ineffective.

Adam sighs as he slides and hops off the counter. He walks up behind Blake and takes the frying pan out of his hand, sitting it safely aside. He reaches around and turns off the heat source as well. Blake must sense the motive because he's unmoving and tense, still facing the stove. 

Adam placed a soft kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades and speaks softly. "We can eat later Big Country. Come on." He lets his hand graze across the forearm before interlocking their hands. Blake is still stiff, but follows as he leads them upstairs. When they cross the threshold of the bedroom, he could tell Blake was close to panic so he kisses him slowly, showing him everything was alright. He was going to take care of everything. The frontman knows he's nervous. But it was time and they weren't ignoring this. They were together and they both wanted this, scary or not.

"I want you so badly. Do you have any idea how sexy you are? How long I've wanted to be able to touch you like this? I'm going to worship your body tonight." He heard a needy whimper come from the man in front of him and made it his mission to get Blake to make that sound as often as possible.

As he starts unbuttoning the plaid shirt, Adam knew his hands were kind of shaking, but he tried to keep up his confidence for Blake. No further effort was needed when he saw the sun tanned skin beneath. He wanted his best friend. The fact that the friend was another guy and he'd never done this before seemed absolutely irrelevant. Leaning in, he follows his hands with his mouth, biting, sucking and tasting every inch of skin revealed. When he feels a pair of large hands bury in and grip his hair he groans in approval. "Yes" he nearly hisses. 

\---------

Blake loses it when he feels Adam's hot tongue on his skin. Nerves forgotten he sinks his fingers into all that messy dark hair, pulling firmly. He hears his friend groan and he gets with the program. Blake wants this. He desperately wants this. He wants Adam in every way humanly possible. He suddenly realizes the smaller man is wearing entirely too many clothes and starts tearing at them. He lifts him and legs immediately wrap around his waste as he carries his best friend backwards. Lips come together heatedly and tongues fill each other's mouth. He lays Adam down on the bed, now only wearing boxers and dispenses of his own remaining clothing. Looking down at Adam his breath hitches. "Damn you are beautiful." He doesn't have time to wonder if that's alright to say to a man because Adam blushes and seeing that makes all blood travel away from the brain. All of it seems to be needed elsewhere. 

Blake climbs on the bed, hovering above his friend braced by his arms. "I don't know what I'm doin here Buddy. I just know I need to be inside you. Mmm Fuck, yes. Is that alright? Will you let me?" He's nearly beside himself with want, running his hands along the lithe body. 

"Yes. I....I want you to. Um you need to stretch me first. With your hands ok?" There was nerves mixed with the need in the usual cocky voice and Blake needed him to know. 

"Oh Love. I won't hurt you. It's going to be amazing. You just leave it to me. I'm going to be so gentle with you." Adam smiles and nods as he reaches over and retrieves a small bottle from the bedside table and hands it to him.

Of course he wouldn't be Adam without being a smartass. "Became an expert in the last thirty seconds huh Big Country?" But his smile is fond not arrogant and Blake just swats his ass again in response. 

"I love you." It's probably the worst time to say it. While they are like this and ready to get things really going. But he just can't help it.

He feels hands frame his face and thumbs brush against his cheekbones and he knows it's ok. That his timing is perfect for them even if it's not normal. "Me too Big Guy."

The last piece of clothing separating them is removed and without thinking about it Blake encloses his hand around the impressive length, stroking firmly. Adam arches and bucks at his touch and it's all the encouragement Blake needs. He's not even aware of his words flowing out. "Oh Adam. Yes, Love that's it. Move for me. Fuck, yes. You are so hot like this."  
Adam's head is thrashing back and forth, fisting the sheet and pushing into Blake's hand. "I need to" he bends down and replaced his hand with his mouth because he just had to taste him. 

"Holy mother fucking shit Blake" taking that as a good sign he bobs his head, swirling his tongue and sucking gently. He should probably be concerned by how much he's enjoying sucking his best friends cock. This should bother him. But when he hears another string of profanity and feels anxious thrusts of Adams pure pleasure into his mouth, he can't bring himself to care. He's apparently pretty damn good at this. 

He releases the hard length and just stares for a moment. He can barely contain his arousal at the sight of Adam completely undone. The winded, "Why'd we stall Shelton?" snaps him back to action. He uncaps the small bottle and coats his fingers liberally. Nerves crash back with vengeance, but Adam just nods and his eyes are shining with so much love, Blake tries to swallow past his fear. He pushes the long legs apart and circles the opening with a single finger. Adam inhales quickly and trembles.

He makes eye contact in silent question. "Let's do this Cowboy." Blake pushes his first finger into the tight heat and nearly comes at the sight. He watches in awe as the digit disappears again and again into the warm body. 

\-------

The intrusion feels odd but not painful. Blake is being as gentle as he promised and Adam thinks he's ready when a second finger is added. It burns a little but he really just wants Blake's weight covering him again so he nods. "I think I'm ready for you." The pressure is gone and Blake is over top of him again. When he feels something a fucking hell of a lot bigger than a finger push against his opening, he panics a little. 

"Easy Love, if you tense up on me, I could hurt ya. Just look at me Adam." He tells his body to relax, holds his lovers gaze as he feels the burning increase. Breathing through it, he runs his hands up the broad back, lifting his knees as he'd read that helps some. When fully sheathed, they both stopped, waiting for him to adjust. His eyes watered, but he just kept breathing. "You feel so fucking good Adam."

"Well then move and show me." Blake chuckled. 

"You got it Rock Star." The movement started slowly, gently and the burning was replaced by shocks of pleasure. Adam pushed back against him and they set a rhythm. 

The only sounds in the room their hammering hearts, increasing moans and skin against skin as they climbed ecstasy together.

"Oh God Blake, I'm close." And he was. So very close. He panted in exertion and Blake's thrusts became more urgent.

"Come for me Love."

"Ahh oh fuck ... Blake!" He came harder than he ever had in his life and his lover followed right after. 

They snuggled together and got comfortable afterward, trying to catch their breath. He couldn't help but laugh as he hears. 

"Well hell we should'a done that shit years ago."

Yep. Blake had been right. He definitely wrote the book on romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope I'm forgiven after this. Please let me know what you think. I'm not the greatest at lemons.


	13. The World Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is happy

"Damn Shelton shut that fucking thing up!" Adam tried to bury back into the covers and reclaim the glorious dream he was torn out of by the shrill screams of Blake's ringtone. Ok so it was mildly cute to hear his own voice singing Payphone as the big guy's ringtone, but not at 'for the love of God o'clock' in the morning. 

The thing finally shuts up and when Blake returns to the bed, still fabulously naked, he forgives him and snuggles into his side. This has to be the most comforting location on earth, his head resting on Blake with those large arms encasing him. He's almost asleep again when Honeybee starts blaring. Yeah, that's not Blakes phone. 

Shit. 

He feels rumbling laughter and he scrambles out to find his own device, that's yes currently singing a very sappy Blake Shelton song. When he sees Carson's name his brow furrows in confusion. "Blake who called you?"

"No idea, didn't look, just turned it off. Come on back to bed, baby." Came the sleepy reply. He smiled fondly as he noticed Blake hadn't even opened his eyes to speak but was currently waving him back to the heap of blankets.

"Blake it's Carson. And I have five missed texts from him too." He no more than gets the words out before Payphone begins again.

"Well for fucks sake!" Blake rolls out of bed and Adam hands him his phone. "What the hell Carson?!... Oh.... Shit really? Ah son of a bitch. Yeah buddy......Thanks. Ok we are on our way. Um.. Yeah no, you don't gotta track him...he's right here. I got 'im. Alright then"

Blake just starts getting dressed without so much as a word. "Uh Blake? Care to share with the class?"

"That was Carson-" Adam gave him the most deadpan glare he could manage causing Blake to raise his hands in surrender. "The producers ain't happy Adam. Turns out bromance is one thing, but coming out and implying we are leaving our wives for each other is another entirely. Carsons been covering for us, but we gotta get to the studio."

"Those assholes! Encourage this Bromance BS because it's good for ratings but as soon as reality joins their little fucking fantasy we're toast? What. The. Fuck."

Blake drops the shirt he had just picked up and pulled Adam to him. "Hey super star. Calm down, now. We knew, didn't we? We knew there'd be some fallout. But this" he kissed him gently just in case the 'this' was somehow unclear "is worth it. I don't care if the next time your squeaky voice comes a blazin out that phone it's my own label callin it quits. You mean more. Now let's go show 'em we just don't give a damn."

\-------

Blake held him and rubbed circles in his back because they did give a damn and they both knew it. But it didn't change the answer. Their future together was simply more important. To both men. Finally he feels Adam pull back and the determined silent nod given told him that they would face this thing together. That the rest of the world just didn't match up in importance.

"Squeaky voice? Really Shelton?"

"Hey it ain't my fault, you hit notes that make canines cry."

"What the hell Blake? At least I can actually sing. What is it that you call that whiny twang thing you do?"

"It's called southern drawl you dickweed not whiny twang."

"Whatever you say country boy. Are you really wearing that? My God I didn't even realize there were that many forms of plaid available."

"Yeah and who knew that white holey teeshirts were freakin fashion trend."

They went back and forth as they continued getting ready. Allowing the familiar banter and meaningless jabs to comfort them. Blake was truthfully scared shitless. They needed the Voice. It meant a crap ton to both of them and what was worse is that the country star knew this was just the beginning.

\------

As they parked the truck and made their way up to the studio, Adam looked over at his boyfriend. He'd be fine. Maroon V would not see much, if any at all, impact from this. But Blake? Fuck it all- Blake could lose everything. The dread swirling in his stomach was nearly making him ill. Was the music city ready for a gay Blake Shelton? He really sort of doubted it. 

They were about to walk in and he was so lost in thought that he almost missed Blake pause. When he turned to look again there was that charming smile and shining blue eyes. Blake held his hand out silently asking for his own. As he took the offered hand and interlaced their fingers, Blake murmurs, "together?"

"Always Big Country" and they walked in to face the music. Hand in hand. Take that assholes.

Carson meets them almost immediately, looking this side of frantic. 

"There you two idiots are! Finally. Ok now we need to get a plan on how...are you freaking kidding me with the hand holding guys?!" 

Adam and Blake share an amused conspiratorial look before looking back at Carson. The look was kind, even grateful for what he'd done, but also quite clear they were going in there united.

Carson backs up and sinks into the oversized leather chair behind him. His head hanging briefly before looking up and nodding. A suffering sigh escaped and he nodded again. "Ok guys. I get it." He braced his hands on his knees to stand again. "Yep. Ok. Let's do this then." 

Adam shakes his head and looks up at Blake, who smiles and answers for them. 

"Nah buddy you've done enough. We got this." Blake pats Carson on the back as they make their way past him into the large board room. 

They pushed open the heavy doors and stepped into the packed room. Adam squeezed Blake's hand to reassure him. Ok damnit he needed a little of his own assurance too. 

Mark greeted them somewhat warmly. "Hey guys. Come on in. Have a seat."

"We are just fine standin thanks." Wow Blake sounded like he might just show them what a country temper looked like. He gave his boyfriends hand one more squeeze and gave himself a small needed pep talk. 'Come on Adam. You can do this. Grow some balls. This is for Blake. Deep breath.'

"Look before we jump into too much fake bullshit I'm just going to lay it out there. The show is a success. Congratulations. Well done. It's a hit. So why we may ask ourselves is that the case when there are a freaking crap ton of talent shows out there. But we don't need to ask do we? Because you all know the answer. Me and Blake make you people a boatload of money. So if you called us here to thank us, really there's no need. Should have just sent a card. You're welcome. But if there is anything else, especially anything that comes anywhere near our personal lives, you can save it or shove up your asses. Either one works for me. Because the bottom line is you need us, more than we need you. And this" he held up their joined hands "to quote my studly boyfriend 'ain't a gonna change'" he exaggerated Blake's accent at the end making him belly laugh.

"Yeah what he said." And they marched right back out of there. 

As the door closed behind them again, Carson jumped back out of his seat. 

"Well that was quick."

Blake kind of nodded and then added. "Yeah Adam here handled it real good. So you mind goin in there for me and findin out if we're fired?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ch guys sorry. Need plot ideas guys...,


	14. Waiting to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They await their fate the only way they know how

The surf was crashing against the sand in soothing repetition. Adam had his eyes closed leaning against the strong chest behind him. Blake had his long arms around him encasing Adam by the guitar he was playing. 

He felt safe and happy. He loved the contentment of just being with Blake. On the section of beach that had become their private spot. They drove here immediately after the disaster at the studio. They both had needed a break and Blake just knew this was the place to get one.

Carson had promised them that he'd call as soon as he had more information and they really should care more about that. 

But sitting here, in Blakes warm embrace, listening to the waves and his cowboy softly playing, he just couldn't bring himself to give a fuck. 

"I love you Blake." The guitar stopped briefly and he continued, "I don't think I've said it in so many words yet. I just wanted to tell you. And I think it's going to be alright. We just need to stay focused and-"

"Adam." A soft kiss was placed on the back of his neck and the guitar was set aside so Blake could tighten his hold. "We're ok Love. When I said I loved you, I meant with my whole heart. It ain't in me to do this halfway. I haven't even checked my damn phone since we got here. And don't really plan on it quite frankly. I'm gonna sit right here. Enjoy this amazin view and hold my heart, maybe play a little. Then when it's time, we'll head back and find out what the bastards have planned for us. What they don't get to intrude on is this right here. Not unless we let em." More gentle kisses peppered his neck and shoulder. He absolutely did not giggle either. It was a manly chuckle. He glanced over his shoulder. 

"When the hell did you get all wise and mature?"

"What the hell are you on about now Rock Star? I ain't never been neither mature nor wise. Just call it like I see it is all." But the sweet smile and laughing eyes showed Adam the gratitude he felt for the comment. "Come here." Adam was twisted so they were face to face. Blake looked at him almost reverently. "I need to taste you. I freaking crave the taste of your lips. That flavor that's just you Adam." His mouth was covered then and he was shown exactly how much the country man meant it. 

He'd never been so turned on by such a simple action before. Only Blake could ignite him with only a few sincere words and warm soft kisses. He kissed back with vengeance, pouring everything he had into loving this beautiful man. This talented asshole with a heart of pure gold, who was willing to throw his life's work away to be with Adam. The realization was more than sobering. 

He pulled back because he had an idea. "Hey man. I've been thinking, you know, about your label and stuff."

"Adam." The tone was full of warning.

"Don't get all huffy. I'm just saying we should talk about options. Get a game plan going. I won't have you giving up music for me Blake."

And Blake laughed. Hard. Not a chuckle. Not a smirk or rumble of amusement. He boomed one of his famous full body laughs. Adam was slightly irked. 

"Um?" well he probably could have articulated his irritation at being laughed at a little better. Perhaps formed a few words.

"Sweetheart is this somethin thats actually been bothering you? Buddy listen, I might have to think of new ways to make country music. Hell I might even have to start doin the honky tonk gigs again. Or make my hot shot boyfriend sign me to his label." He wriggled his eyebrows. "But I ain't going to give up country music. It's who I am. And if things slow down a bit because folks are ignorant and can't mind their business, that's just fine too. I ain't as young as I used to be anyhow." 

"That's a great idea!" Adam was just about bursting with excitement.

"What is? Me slowing down for my age? Damn Rock Star I ain't that much older than you!"

"No dipshit. Me signing you to my label. It's fucking brilliant." He was smiling so big his face was starting to ache, but he was just too happy. This was perfect. He could help! Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Oh. Well Adam, bud, I was just teasin ya. I definitely ain't no rock star. That's your thing." 

"I know that Blake." He deadpanned. "I'm not trying to turn you rock and roll. Even I can't create miracles." He apparently earned an ass swat for that comment. He snickered. "No, seriously. You keep being you. My label just gives you the resources to make it happen. And you get to sleep with your boss so there's that added benefit." 

Blake chuckled. "That is a delicious benefit if I ever heard one."

"See it's perfect. What'd ya say?" 

He wouldn't find out what Blake would say because his phone started ringing. "Hold that thought Big Country. It's Carson."

\---------

Blake just smiled because even though he didn't want interrupted Adam was freaking out. So he motioned for Adam to go ahead and answered it. Best to rip the bandaid off right?  
"Hey man. So how badly did my mouth screw us over this time?....Seriously? Holy shit! Ok. Yeah. No that works...yeah. Of course we are still together. Shut up dickhead. K later."

The little shit hung up and just laid back against him. He was about to ask him what the damn deal was when he felt amused chuckles. Adam turned back to look at him and his eyes were nearly twinkling with amusement. "Oh you don't like that? Prefer me to share? Huh imagine that."

"Oh you little fucker I wasn't doing that on purpose this morning and you sure as hell know it. I was half a damn sleep and was worried. Tell me what he said man!"

Adam was impossible to stay annoyed with. He always giggles and crinkles his nose. Blake was screwed. He was head over heels for this sarcastic shithead.

When Adam finally spilled the beans it was to explain that the producers actually agreed with him and they would support the two of them. They just want them to be theirselves and just act like they always have. Carson was going to say a brief 'Yep they are really together' bit at the beginning of the show tonight and that was going to be that. Back to business as usual. Blake couldn't believe it. Maybe things really would be alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok people this ones getting close to the end. Might give them an HEA or... Maybe I'll screw with them a bit more first.


	15. The roles they play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets an offer he can't refuse

The Ferrari was speeding through the streets of LA, weaving around traffic and taking every short cut known to humanity to Adams house from the studio. He looked over at the man beside him and pushed his favorite car even harder. Fuck, has his place always been this far away?! A strong grip on his thigh made him bite his lower lip and drive even faster. "God Blake" the sports car drifted around the last curve as he floored it. 

Adam was usually a really safe driver. He loved fast cars, but never pushed them to the point where your life was on the line. He found that practice rather stupid actually. In fact, he couldn't fathom any reason why anyone would do something so reckless, unless they were taking a loved one to the hospital or something. It turns out there is one other exception- and one very sexy Blake Shelton whispering a very specific phrase in your ear is that very exception. And when that happens driving your vehicle at warped speed is very justified. 

The day had been fairly normal after hearing from Carson. They enjoyed the afternoon together and then left for the set. They spent a few hours working with their teams and grabbed some food before going live. Carsons intro was not only positive it was met with overwhelming applause and both men had been pleasantly surprised by all the support. Both of their teams had done well and all in all it was a typical day of banter and laughs. 

Then it happened. 

Adam was at the after party joking around with Carson and some of the contestants when Blake sauntered over. No big deal, he generally did that when he spotted Adam. The big guy had looped his arm around his waste and while not typical it wasn't unheard of and certainly not unwelcome. Everything seemed pretty low key. And it was nice to be like that in public without pretending it was a joke. Adam drew closer to Blake subconsciously and his whole world came screeching to a halt when he felt warm breath on his ear as Blake whispered, "Damnit Adam. I've not been able to concentrate on anything but you all night. That fucking suit. You look like a god. Think maybe we could reverse positions tonight? I never thought I'd want that, but right now all I can think about is you moving inside me baby."

And then the bastard turned and started up a conversation with Carson. Like no fucking big deal!  
Adam grabbed Blake's hand shouted for all to hear "Sorry. We gotta go. Something's come up." He then proceeded to drag Blake to his car to protests of "hey I wasn't done with my drink" and "well alight then, I guess someone's in a hurry".

As they made it to the car and Adam slid into the drivers seat he asked Blake. "Did you mean that?" To which he received in reply, "How quick can you get us home in this fancy sports car Rock Star?" Those blue eyes hooded with want.

So that's how you end up going 98 miles per hour through the streets of LA. 

As he skids to a halt at his gate key, he can't for the life of him remember why in the hell all this code shit was necessary. Seriously, what if you have an emergency, or a Blake Shelton with his hand moving steadily to your crotch? He feels the warm breath on his ear again and trembled involuntarily. "Did you forget the passcode Love? Need a hand?" And that blasted 'hand' found its destination between his legs. Adam moaned as the shell of his ear was nibbled and licked. 

"Fuck Cowboy." Adam needed to focus. He types the code in and they manage to make it inside the house. As soon as the door shuts he pounces on Blake. Pushing him roughly against the door. He kisses every piece of skin he can reach. Damn this height difference. His hands quickly undo the vest and shirt in quick succession. Adam looked at the broad chest, amazed once again he was lucky enough to touch and kiss as much as he wanted. He leaned in and his mouth found a nipple. He licked and sucked and bit down gently. Blake moaned and he felt strong hands on the back of his head drawing him closer. 

"Upstairs. Now." 

Blake sounded nearly delirious and he couldn't agree more. They tripped and stumbled their way to the bedroom, hands never leaving the others body. Pealing off clothing as they went. 

\---------

Blake couldn't believe this was happening. Nerves were trying to bubble up again, but it was Adam. And everything they'd done up to this point had been amazing. And the little guy sure seemed excited about the prospect. Honestly he just wanted to show Adam he was in this totally. That he knew Adam was all male and he was more than fine with that.

The urgency seemed to ebb when they were unclothed and climbing into the soft comforter. Adam looked at him warmly and opened his arms invitingly. As he drew the smaller man to him, he knew it was now. He had to tell him now. 

"You're it for me Adam. I think you have been since the moment we met. And I'm sorry it took me so damn long. It wasn't fair to either of us. I ain't gonna promise I won't fuck up again. But tonight's about me showing you. You need to know I want all of you. Forever."

Adam smiled and chuckled a little. "I know, you big sap. Me too. But hey. You don't have to prove anything to me. I love our sex life just the way it is. We have some time to make up for maybe. But don't feel like you have to do this. Only if you want to."

Damn if that wasn't awesome. Blake didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as he loved this dipshitted cocky bastard who wormed himself into Blake's everything. He smirked. "So are we gonna talk about all night or are you gonna show me what you got Rock Star."

Adam cocked an eyebrow and flipped them over. He was a bit stronger than he looked apparently. 

Then there were delicious hands all over him. Blake could barely see past the fog of pleasure. He arched and bucked into the touch. It was clear Adam was a bit more skilled in this and he briefly felt a pang of jealousy at the possibility. But no. Adam was just fucking good at everything he tried. 

As he was prepared he felt his body tense and reminded himself that it gets better. Adam seems to enjoy the hell out of their lovemaking when things get really going. So he tried to relax and just trust Adam. 

Suddenly there was a spark of pleasure like he's never felt before. He saw stars and his toes curled. "Ah ha there it is." There what was?? Blake didn't know and didn't give a shit as long as Adam found it again. Those magic fingers continued to stretch him and brush against that sweet spot deep inside him. He needed more. 

"Fuck Adam. I can't. I need." His head thrashed back as another spark shot down his spine. 

"I know Cowboy. You're ready. Damn look at you. You are so fucking sexy. I'm so damn lucky." Adam was back on top of him and his legs were pushed up so his knees were near his chest. "Look at me Blake." He made himself open his eyes. When had they shut? He looked into the amazing hazel. All that color and emotion. They were an example of the man who owned them. Adam leaned in and kissed him gently, entwining their fingers as he pushed inside. They never broke the kiss, deepening it as Adam was fully sheathed. 

As he started moving, Adam pushed his tongue into Blakes mouth, stroking and tasting and entering, matching the slow thrusts below. 

Adam was everywhere. He was taste, scent, touch, searing eyes. He was filling him and Blake has never felt so complete.

The secret spot was found again and Blake cried out. He was mindless to anything but the pleasure Adam was capable of giving him. The thrusts were harder and faster and hitting that spot again and again and when he thought he couldn't stand another moment. When it was all too much to bear, his vision went white and he came like a flood. 

Adam collapsed on top of him. He brought his hands around the love of his life and tried to catch his breath. When he thought he could speak he pulled him back a little so he could look into those eyes again. "I love you. Thank you for that amazing gift." It was Adam who spoke and took any words he thought he had right out of his mouth. There was nothing better to say. So he nodded, kissed his love and didn't ruin the moment this time with his snarky mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly just smut. But yeah... Who's complaining?


	16. New Beginnings

The weeks seemed to be slipping by like a dream. Adam had not been this happy in his whole screwball life. They bickered, they made up. They screwed with each other and played, they challenged each other and listened. Adam was cocky, restless and antsy, Blake was the gentle giant who drank too much. But they just... Worked. 

There was some backlash for coming out and being open about being together, sure. But they had known that would happen.

Blake's label had dropped him, just as they feared. The assholes had claimed it was due to "artist moral failure" whatever the fuck that meant. It was cool though, Blake just immediately signed with his, in Adams opinion, extremely charming boyfriend and his new single was on the way to number one so Adam felt pretty damn good about it. It's their loss, the assholes.

There were also dickheads that made comments and posted hateful shit but it mostly didn't bother them. They were really fucking in love. Idiots could get over it or take their opinions elsewhere as far as Adam was concerned. 

All that aside though, Adam knew this was the one. Blake was the love of his life and this was it. The real deal. He was smiling to himself as he thought back over the last couple weeks, heading home after a session with the guys, knowing Blake would be there, waiting for him. Home. He wasn't sure when Blake moved in with him. It just sort of happened, naturally, as if they were always meant to be in the same place and separating even to sleep was simply out of the question. He was antsy to get home.

There was one stop he had to make first. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped in front of the little shop. Adam broke out into a sweat just thinking about this, but he just couldn't deny another moment that this is what he wanted. Maybe it had only been a couple of weeks since they'd been together, but Adam had been in love with the country giant for years. Stealing himself, he strolled into the jewelry store. "Good afternoon Sir, how can we help you today?"

"Um hi. Yeah, I'm Adam Levine. I called last week."

"Yes." The attendant chuckled. "I know who you are, just giving you some anonymity. Please come in. We have several options to show you. I think you will find something perfect."

"Yeah. Thanks, he's not really all that into jewelry and I want. Shit whys this so difficult?" He laughed awkwardly. Maybe this was stupid. Damnit he was determined not to fuck this up. 

"Likely because you are trying too hard. I see it again and again. Have a seat. We will show you trays meeting some of your requests. But mainly just look and when you see the perfect set you'll just know." There was a kind smile accompanying the words and Adam knew the small family owned shop had been the right decision. Today he was picking out the last rings either of them would ever wear. 

\---------

Blake heard a car in the drive and grinned. He loved being there when Adam came home. It just felt kind of domestic and right in a way he didn't want to question. 

He clicked off the tv and waited to see the overactive man bound through the door. 

Instead, he heard the doorbell. What the hell? Anyone with codes to the gates, usually just let themselves in. 

He was a bit cautious but made his way to the door, calming a rowdy Charlie as he went. "Easy girl. It's alright now. Let's just go see who's at the door." Blake received a lot of tail wagging as a response so he laughed and patted the soft head before opening the door. 

To Behati.

"Oh. Hi Blake. I hope I didn't intrude on you guys. Is Adam around?"

"Hey there Bee. Uh no, he ain't at home right yet. Come on in tho and I'll get us somethin to drink."

She smiled warmly and entered what Blake had begun to think of as their home. Dread swirled in his gut. She had no reason to visit. He knew her and Adam were on friendly terms, but they didn't fucking hang anymore. There was no good damn reason for her to be there. So that left only shit. And she was bringing it to their door.

He handed her a glass of lemonade and sat on the sofa feeling awkward. Bee was playing with her fingers, twisting them nervously. "So are you staying here until the season ends then?" The smile seemed genuine, but the curious tone told Blake she had real purpose for that simple question. 

He decided to be blunt. Blake would be kind, but he wasn't beatin around the bush neither. "I live here Bee. I ain't going back to Okie except to visit. Adam and I'll definitely spend some time at the ranch too. But bottom line- where he is, I am."

Bee nodded and her eyes flooded. "I know Blake. I'm happy for you guys. Honest. I just. I need to talk to both of you. Will Adam be home soon?"

\---------

Adam left the jeweler with two rings burning a hole in his pocket. He smiled like a fool. He'd even had them engraved. Blake must be rubbing off on him, he was turning into a giant sap too. And he couldn't bring himself to give a damn. 

Next stop, home and a quiet dinner with just him and Blake. Do you get on one knee when proposing to another dude? He laughed manically, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. This would be a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me. But guys-- it couldn't be that easy right? :) so guesses??


	17. Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones awful guys. Be warned. Giant amounts of angst.

When Adam pulled up the drive and saw Bee's car, he was confused but not upset. It was odd she was there, sure, and it meant postponing his plans for Blake, but it wasn't like she was unwelcome. He still loves Behati. Adam knew he probably always would. It just wasn't in the same way he loved his cowboy.

So he entered his home with a welcoming smile. Excited to see how long she was staying. Maybe they'd take a day and go to the beach. 

It wasn't until he stepped into the living room and felt the thick haze of tension that he knew something was horribly wrong. 

"Hey Bee" he greeted his ex wife and walked immediately to Blake and greeted him with a kiss. "What's up honey?"

Blake returned the kiss chastely and then stood. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll just be upstairs." Blake sounded awful. The scariest thing was that he didn't just sound upset, he sounded defeated. As if grief was choking him. He also sounded resolved. Whatever was going on Blake had already chosen the path to be taken and Adam had a feeling he wasn't going to be too thrilled with the choice. 

"What? No way, don't you dare. Come on guys, what's going on here?? Blake, baby please what... Bee?" He was pleading and looking back and forth between the two people he loved but Blake just smiled sadly and left the room as promised. 

\--------

Blake made it to the landing at the top of the staircase before he collapsed against the wall. He brought his knees up and let his head fall into his hands. Blake had been prepared for almost anything. They could survive any news she had, he had thought. He would stand beside Adam and they'd deal. No matter what.

But not this. 

The country singer had to not be selfish. Adam was what was important now. So the best thing he could do was be strong. Be his FRIEND. And leave. Blake would pack his shit, put on a brave face and head back to his ranch. He was decided. The fact that he was also heartbroken was not important. 

The tears came and he let em. He'd give himself this moment of grief. 

With shaking fingers he brought out his phone and when the screen lit with a pic of his Mandy he smiled a little. 

"Hey Sugar what you up to?" She was so warm and happy. He was damn lucky to have her. The broken sob that escaped was about all he could manage in response. 

"Hey now. What is it honey? What's happened? Did you and your rock star have a fight? If he did something to hurt you, I'll kill him."

Blake chuckled weakly. Miranda could be really scary when she wanted to be. "No." His voice cracked so he swallowed thickly and tried again. "No. Ah Behati is here."

"Oh shit. She's pregnant isn't she? Damn it. Y'all can't catch a break."

Blake closed his eyes. He couldn't even say it. What the hell? Why the fuck couldn't the universe just let them be happy damnit?! "No. I fuckin wish that's what it was."

"What?! What do you mean? Come on Blake I'm not good at guessing games here!"

"Cancer! She's fucking got cancer. So he sorta needs to be there for his sick wife, now don't he?!"

Silence. The silence was deafening.

"Oh Blake"

"Can you meet me at home? I need you Mandy."

"Of course big guy. I'll see you soon. We'll get this all sorted. You'll see."

\----- 

Adam was in a daze. This couldn't be real. He tried hard to listen as her small frame shook. As she looked at him with wide scared and apologetic eyes and tried to explain this nightmare. A lump. A scan. A diagnosis. His beautiful Behati. 

"I didn't know what to do. I have to start treatment and- I didn't know where to go. So"

He pulled her against him. "So you came home." 

Adam looked up as he heard Blake head into the hall. He saw the baggage and met the ocean blue orbs that caused the very air into his lungs. 

He tried to convey everything in that look. 'I understand. I don't want you to go but you're right. She needs me. I love you. You're taking my heart with you as you leave.'

Blake nodded. And he saw the emotions he felt mirror back at him. As the love of his life left he pulled Behati closer.

He felt the rings in his pocket push into his skin like a brand. He laughed darkly to himself. Well he'd been right. This was definitely a night neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I disappeared. Soooo sorry for the delay but I was fighting my muse. I really didn't want to do this to them. But alas... I promise there will be a happy ending. But it's going to take a little bit.
> 
> Dying to know what you guys think


	18. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gut wrenching guys be warned.

His bags hit the porch with a resounding thud. Blake stared at them with distaste. How dare they sound so final. This wasn't the end of their story damnit. He was going to go back home soon. His REAL home with his rock star. This was just a speed bump. Just a slight detour. That's all. Right?

He'd stayed in a hotel the last couple of nights in LA. As much as he'd wanted to flee to his ranch immediately, he had to finish the Voice. The finale had been awful. They'd had to pretend everything was great. Dandy. Fucking wonderful. Meanwhile his heart was shattering watching the pretaped goofy commercial they'd done. Their performances. Fuck it was like gouging out his heart repeatedly to watch them play and laugh and touch onscreen. He wanted to shout at the giant viewing screens to warn the beautifully in love couple that there was disaster coming.

At the end of the show and the new crowning of the Voice champion, he'd hugged Adam, fixed his collar and felt tender fingers card confetti from his hair. 

That was all. That was the only interaction they had that wasn't scripted. It was as if they had a silent agreement that it was too hard. Too impossible to put the pain into words.

"So it's the luggage's fault? Well damn if I'd known that, we could have just burned the fuckers."

He looked up confused and found Miranda in the doorway. She was an absolute lifeline. "Get on in here Shelton. We need to put you back together."

His Mandy had a way with words didn't she?

Blake followed her into the house, leaving the offending bags where they lay. 

They spent the rest of the evening doing very normal things. Miranda made dinner while Blake opened up the house. They had the small kitchen radio playing quietly. 

It wasn't until much later when they'd sat on the porch to watch the sunset that she brought it up. "So. Have you actually talked about this at all or did the two of you just mutually decide to do this strong silent Medal of Honor sacrifice thing without so much as a discussion?"

Blake tore his eyes off his boots to glare at her. She was supposed to be helping him get through this not busting his chops, dangit.

"There ain't much to discuss, now is there? We know how we feel about each other, but we also know there's times in life that shitty things happen and there ain't nothing you can do about it."

Blake was satisfied that he'd managed to explain himself. It should be obvious but maybe she just wanted him to say it. She does stuff like that. So he nodded and went back to looking at his boots. They could use a polish.

"I'm failing to see your point Shelton." Blake looks back up to see if the infuriating woman was being sarcastic again because, you know -she does that too. But nope. She was just blinking at him, patiently waiting for him to explain further. So he tries again. All the while attempting not to bite her head off because she was there trying to help him, but damn woman.

"Talking about it ain't gonna change nothin'" more waiting and blinking. "What do you want me to say Miranda?! That it broke my fucking heart to walk out of there? That deep down I don't understand why it had to be him?! That I regret it in my very gut but fuck he doesn't belong to her anymore. He's supposed to be mine! Can't she go to friends or family or-" he stopped himself before anymore ugly words came out. Blake's big palm covering his mouth completely horrified by his own buried resentment.

"And that's why you should talk." Miranda eyes were so warm and kind as if she'd actually wanted him to come out with those awful things. He shook his head pitifully. "Yes. And none of that makes you horrible. But this can't go on Blake. You need each other. She needs him too, so get over it. She's got a pile of shit got landed on her head and he is her family, just like me and you- but that don't mean you're out. That's where you boys fucked up. And why talking about it would have helped. But you two idiots never could get that right."

\-------------------

The house was too damned quiet. Adam sat on the couch and tried to rest his mind. He was going crazy. Bee was taking a nap and he'd tried to do yoga, tried tv.. In the end he knew what he needed. What - or rather who- calmed him but that wasn't an option. So he sat and bounced his leg. And tried to calm down.

He's eyes traveled around the room. God he had to get out of here. Too many memories. Blake was everywhere. His laugh. His smile. All through the house, he could see his best friend. And it was slowly driving him insane. The memory of the very person who could ease his active mind was making him crazy. Awesome.

Adam had been sleeping with a shirt the country man had forgotten because it still faintly smelled of his aftershave. He knew that was probably a terrible idea, but it was the only way he got any rest. He could hold that shirt and breathe in the scent and almost pretend those arms were around him.

Bee was sleeping in the guest room at least. If he'd have had to sleep next to her, it would have broken him. Not that he didn't adore her, just that it would have felt like the last few weeks never happened. And that was unimaginable. Their reality was his only strength.

Bee had repeatedly asked about Blake. Fiercely stating she didn't ask him to go. Asking why Blake felt he needed to. 

Adam was losing the battle of resentment. But in the end, that young beautiful sweet woman depended on him, so he kept on. At least they'd had those few weeks of happiness he'd remind himself. 

"God Blake" he whispered to the quiet. "I miss you so goddammed much."  
Fresh tears ran down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think.


	19. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting better. They are on their way back.

Bee plops onto the couch beside him and sits on her legs Indian style. She looks so very young that Adam wants to cry and scream and demand that the fates rethink all this bullshit because it's just not fucking FAIR. 

She smiles sweetly and he returns the greeting because none of this is her fault either. "Tell me about him."

Wait what?

Adam stands instantly because he is not talking about Blake with her. That isn't happening. "Do you want some tea?" He tries, but doesn't manage to get away. Behati's small hand wraps around his wrist and stops him. 

"Sit. We are talking about this."

He pulls free but does as she asks. He remains silent though because. No. Just no. 

"Adam come on. You're absolutely miserable and I don't know what to do. I don't even understand why he left. So if you won't talk about all that, at least tell me about him."

"Behati." Her pretty name comes out more like an exhausted sigh than a word. "Please leave it." He lets the silence fall and tries to offer her some tea again. 

"For Gods sake Adam. I'm not a child. And I don't have the flu. No. I don't want any fucking tea. Yes. I'm here. And damnit I need your help because I'm terrified. But tea isn't going to do it. Let me distract myself. Be my friend. We are friends right?"

"Of course we are- I think of you more like family actually. I'm just trying to help here Bee."

"Great then let's have a girl night."

"Come again?"

She laughed. And it was actually really wonderful to hear it. "Girls night. You tell me all about your hunky new boyfriend. And I, well I'd take a turn and complain about how my ex turned gay on me, but I think you know him. Wouldn't want you to spill my secrets." Then she winked at Adam. 

Baffled he couldn't help but chuckle weakly himself. "Oh that's real cute."

"I know. I'm quite charming. So. Big Blake?"

The smile spread across his face genuinely. "Um yeah. He's... Well he's an idiot." 

"Uh huh. Go on. Actually wait-" she holds her hand up like a stop sign and runs off to the kitchen. She's back a few moments later with a pint of ice cream and two spoons. Handing him one and settling beside him on the couch again, legs underneath her and pint between them. She scoops a large bite out and says around rocky road "ok go".

They laugh and gossip and it feels so good to talk about him. It's almost like he's there. 

Happy tears are running down her face and her hands fly up waving to stop him. "Wait wait" she says through her giggles "you're kidding? He actually said that??"

Adams nodding emphatically. "No shit! Just walks right up, leans in and whispers in my ear. Then he just goes right on back to chatting Carson up. I was like, um excuse me? Hello Dickhead." 

Bees laughing so hard she can barely catch her breath and Adam is giggling too at the memory. Suddenly his laughter dies out and he looks at the floor. It was very possible memories like that were a thing of the past. He wanted his big country man back damnit. Redneck, plaid and boot wearing goofiness and all. 

He felt a gentle touch on his arm and looks up to see warm kindness from his ex wife. "why'd he leave babe?"

The truth spills out before he can stop himself. "I wish I knew. I guess he just thought it was the right thing to do. That I should be taking care of you. And Blake's... Well he's anything but dishonorable. If it's in his head that this is the right thing..."

"Ok well we just need to make sure he knows it's wrong then. We'll get him back babe. We've got two weeks before my surgery and then I'll be a pile of chemo mess. So that's our deadline. Mission get Blake back."

"Aka distract Bee from her nerves by allowing her to meddle in my personal life." 

"Shut up Levine."

\--------

Blake panted in exertion. He had pushed himself further than he usually did through the trails but he needed the distraction. The kind that only the rugged land could provide. Miranda had been awesome these last few days but no matter how much she helped him get back to 'normal' life on the ranch, the more he missed Adam. It was maddening. Miranda suggested he get outside so he could think and "finally face reality". So he took to the woods. The fact that it felt more like he was punishing himself than exercising wasn't something Mandy needed to know about.

He leaned against a deadfall tree stump for a rest. His inner voice would not give him a breather though. 'Damn Shelton I knew you were getting old but yikes grandpa'. Funny how his inner voice sounded so much like a cocky rock star.

Blake pushed off the tree and ran harder. Maybe if he pushed himself to the point of absolute exhaustion he could silence the voice. Because the only truth he knew- even if Miranda had yet to face it- was that beautiful voice was no longer meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me how this is coming. I live for your comments


	20. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams can become reality. This is all Adam POV

It was like the whisper of wings. A phantom touch of softness lingering against skin, like the memory of silk. Gentle fingertips ghosting across his lower abdomen. The feel of hungry lips against the back of his nape. 

The sensations were slipping away from him. Adam clenched his eyes tighter, trying desperately to remain in the dream. To stay with his love, just a few moments longer. The wind and rain tapping against the window pane helped lull him back to his preferred reality.

Adam furrowed deeper into the warmth, needing it to be the firm chest he longed for, his head falling back against the pillow- his brain telling him it was a familiar broad shoulder supporting him. The tapping grew louder and he realized it wasn't the rain. And he was waking up. Alone.

The sensations only a dream and the beautiful dream was lost, just like Blake himself.

Adam blinked awake, a few unshed tears escaping down his face before he could stop them. Sitting up and scrubbing his hands roughly against his eyes, he finally zeroed in on what had pierced through to drag him out of his only remaining happy place. He glared, irritated, but immediately checked himself. 

Crap that's, Bee. Another soft knock. Shit he was an asshole, silently thankful she couldn't see his scowl through the door. 

"Bee you don't have to knock. I'm awake honey. Come on in." He carefully kept his voice warm and tender. She didn't deserve his wrath. Blake was gone, but Behati didn't send him away. His own stubborn ass morals did. 

She poked her head in and stepped into his oversized suite cautiously. It must be weird for her, he realized. This was their former marital bed. He really should try stop being so self absorbed. 

So Adam smiled instead and motioned her further into the room. "I'm sorry I woke you." She began almost hesitatingly. "There's been a lot of calls and I needed your input. So-"

He laughed lightly. "I'm not your dad. You aren't in trouble sweetheart. I love you. You needed me. Come get me. End of story." Adams hands swiped through the air to further demonstrate his point. "So" he rubbed his hands over his eyes to shake the remaining sleep away. "Who the fuck is calling at this hour?" 

Behati's smile revealed she knew just how fake the welcome was but also that she appreciated the effort. He tapped the bed beside him for her to join him. 

She sat with her legs under her again he thought amused. He never really noticed she did that before. Adam felt another mild pang for their marriage. He'd been so distracted. Always with another on his mind. He had so much to make up for with Bee. Maybe he'll be a better friend to her than he had been a husband.

"Well first my doctors office called. The good news is that they had an opening so they are moving up my surgery. Second. You're an asshole."

Adam was smiling encouragingly. That's great news. The sooner they could do surgery and get that evil shit out of her body the better. Wait.

"What? Why am I an asshole?"

"Want a list hon?" 

"You are a regular riot lately" he deadpanned. "Why did you specifically call me an asshole just now?"

"Oh that's a much shorter explanation." He pushed her over playfully and lay down next to her. "Your tour dickhead." Her head turned and met his eyes. "Your WORLD tour. You let me forget. Aren't you supposed to be across the globe as we speak??"

Adam froze. "Don't worry about that. It's handled."

"Handled?! Try again Levine. James and Jesse both called today and PJ text me. They want to know how much longer you need to cancel shows? If you've made any decisions. If you plan to reschedule. What the fuck Adam? You can't just blow off the world and your band who need you to play nurse with me. The guys say you aren't even answering your phone!"

Fuck. Well he may have shut it off a few days ago. Maybe a week. He sighed. Yeah ok it'd been at least a week. But damnit he was losing his mind. Between the tour - which seriously James what part of cancel until you hear otherwise was complicated- and losing Blake, and Bees illness. 

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say. Adam didn't have anything more to give. Bee curled into him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I have a plan." He combed through her long hair with his fingers and chuckled. Of course she did. "I'll need help after my procedure. You need to leave on tour or your band is going to unravel and life as you know it will end." He cocked an eyebrow at her dramatics. "What oh what can we do? If only we knew someone who could come and help me out so you could leave. Someone who wouldn't mind and really needs to be needed right now." The smile nearly split his face in two. 

"Oh my God you're fucking brilliant."

Bee nodded, "I know this. One would think you'd come to me straight away since I'm the problem solver in our relationship. You are the creative drama queen who stews."

"Watch it blondie." She giggled and Adam couldn't help it. He felt hope for the first time in ages. 

Maybe just maybe his dream could be lived while he's awake again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo sorry for the delay. I just didn't know where I wanted this to go. We are getting somewhere now. Please please comment. I love your feedback and kudos. You guys keep me writing. 
> 
> Hugs


	21. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake watches a video. Miranda and Bee help again.

He couldn't help it. He'd tried he really had, but it was clear he was absolutely freaking obsessed, addicted out of his mind. Blake found himself hitting replay again. There was simply nothing he could do to resist this temptation. He leaned in close, watching the images across the small screen. His breath hitching when-

"Seriously?" Blake nearly jumped out of his skin and threw his damn phone at the sound of Miranda's voice from the doorway. 

"Ya scared me right outta my wits Mandy!" She was laughing. Quite obviously at him. 

"Yeah got that. So how many times are you gonna watch that video? I'm gettin concerned you're gonna go blind."

Blake felt his face heat up. Great now he's blushin. "Don't know what you mean. So- whatcha thinkin for dinner gorgeous? I could go get us some of that fish fry you like so well." He smiled his most disarming, dimply smile. 

"Nice try Shelton." She motioned towards the phone which was miraculously still in his hand. "I'm talking about that new Maroon V vid that has about 5 whole seconds of Adams bare ass. You've been in here all damn day and since it's only a few seconds you must be in the thousands in number of repeats."

"I--- uh. That's ridiculous!" 

She had the damn nerve to laugh harder. "Oh please. You know if you'd just get over your damn self and call him you'd likely learn he's been missing you just as much. It'd stop torturing you both and likely save our data plan hundreds of dollars to boot."

Blake glared at the woman he loved most in this world. And the infuriating blonde just kept a laughin' 

"Blake it's past time. And settling for some naked bum pic fan girls across the world are watchin is downright pitiful. You're about to piss me off. And I KNOW you don't want that. Cuz I'll get involved. And while that will fix everything and save us all the time and trouble your dumbass stubborn streak causes I'm tryin to let you be an adult. For once."

"I'm out of the way for him damnit. I left for him! Miranda you know that! Do ya really think I like this? That I fuckin wanted this shit? I miss him so damn much I can't breathe. I can't think! And it ain't funny damnit!" Blake deflated, all emotion spent. He panted a little, trying to reclaim his breath. "It ain't funny at all" he whispered. He met her eyes then. Speaking softly. "I get what you're sayin'- I don't want to be watching some filthy video like a stalker when unlike all those thousands of fans out there I know what it's like to hold that beautiful creature against me, to kiss and touch and... He just ain't mine no more. And I love him too much not to understand that. It was amazin while it lasted, but it's over. She needs him more right now and I won't be the burden he feels guilty about. I won't do it."

He got up and walked out again. Because he needed to flee. Where-he didn't have a clue. But he had to get out. He decided to get in his truck and go get that fish anyhow. It's something. And he was going crazy not doing anything. 

Blake was just pulling out of their drive when he heard his phone. He stopped, assuming it was Miranda calling to yell at him again. The number wasn't one he recognized though. "Shelton" he answers hesitantly.

"Hello you idiot."

"Behati?"

"Lots of people call you idiot? Probably. Yes, I can understand your confusion. Yes, its Bee and I really should call you an asshole instead because I didn't get out of the way for you two just so you could abandon him and break his heart. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't. I mean I-- well you were, and then I"

"So glad we cleared that up." What the hell? Did Miranda and Behati read a book on how to be a sarcastic bitch or something? He grumbled but didn't say anymore. If she just wanted to yell at him fine. It's not like Blake could feel worse. 

There was a long pause and then she finally sighed. "Blake do you love Adam? I need to know the truth."

"Of course I do" the answer was instantaneous. 

"So my scan and stuff wasn't just convenient. It wasn't an excuse to go?"

He nearly growls. How fucking dare she? Only the thought that she's young and very ill stopped him from screaming at her. "Are you kiddin' me right now?"

The relieved sigh confused him. "Ok good. Sorry Blake. I didn't mean to get you upset but I had to be sure. I love him too you know."

"Alright?"

"I need your help. Adams throwing everything away and I can't think of anyone he'd trust but you."

"I'm not following hon"

"He bailed on his tour Blake. He needs to GO, like yesterday. I'm having surgery in just a couple days and am going to start chemo. He won't leave me alone. And I do need someone here with me. Can you think of anyone who he'd trust outside his bandmates to help me?"

"I'll be on the next flight."

\-------

Adam watched her hang up and kind of glared. "What?" She asked when she noticed his dirty look.

"You didn't have to be so mean. He's very sensitive."

Bee laughed. "You two are pathetic right now. He said he'd be on the next flight. You and your big country hunk will be together again soon. When he gets here. Don't be a jackass. Talk to him. Tell him how much you needed him here. Don't let him believe for a moment that leaving was the right choice."

"He really said that? The next flight?"

Bee threw her hands up exasperated. "Girls. You two are like two 12 year old girls with a crush I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Yay! Please shoot me some comments and let me know what you think?


	22. Where they belong

Blake stood outside the house he'd thought of once as his home. He'd been standing there for what seemed like hours, but was likely only minutes. 

He just couldn't make himself walk up there. What was he supposed to do, just use his key and walk in? Or should he knock first now? Was Adam home? Did he know Blake was even coming? Did he even want him here? 

None of these questions had occurred to him as he'd nearly driven hyperspeed to the airport.

Blake remembered having only one thought. Adam needed him. Blake had to get to Adam. He'd bolted back to the house and explained in sentences which were only partially comprehendible that he was going back to LA. That he had to help Behati. That Adam had a tour. Miranda had only smiled and helped him pack a quick bag before he'd kissed her and ran out of the house like it'd been on fire. Getting to this private drive had been a blur. 

Now he has to go in. 

Well first he has to get his brain to tell his feet to walk up the path instead of staring at the damn house.

But Blake was fucking terrified.

His feet must have grown tired of his cowardice because they had bypassed his brain's direction and were currently walking him up the path to the front door. 

He arrived on the porch and Blake stood looking at the door for another several minutes before finally deciding to ring the bell. The seconds before that door opened were another eternity. 

He could hear his own heart thumping loudly in his ears, his own blood hammering through his veins. The roar was deafening. 

When the broad door finally opened for a half heartbeat he prayed it'd be Behati who answered. She'd be safe. Easy. Maybe Adam had already left for the tour and he wouldn't have to face him. Damn when had he become so afraid? 

But as the door was removed from view, the person opening it was the leading cast member of every single one of Blake's dreams. 

Fuck but Adam looked so good. That first glimpse of him after all this time. In his ratty teeshirt and worn skin tight jeans. Blake forgot how to bring air into his lungs as he drank in the sight. Adam was the same as he always was. Gorgeous.

They stood there, door open between them, neither of them moving. Both afraid it was just another dream. 

Blake doesn't know who moved first. Maybe neither had. Maybe it was just the universe giving them each a push in the direction they belonged. Like magnets, moving together by an invisible force. 

When they collided there was nothing sexual in the embrace. It was all need. At the most basic level of survival. They clung to each other. 

"I got you Love. I'm here." The smaller man collapsed against Blake's chest and he dropped his bag so both his arms could come around Adam. Blake ran his hands up and down the muscled back. Adam clung to his shirt, grasping two fistfuls of fabric like he feared Blake would disappear. Blake kissed his temple, his brow, his hair, careful to not take it further than that. Not knowing how much he'd be welcomed.

He thinks the strangled sob that escaped Adam's throat was supposed to be his name.

And wasn't that a kick in the balls.

"I'm here. I'm here." Blake repeated himself like a prayer to reassure them both. When Adam pulled back slightly to look at him, Blake smiled. 

And Adam decked him.

The punch hit him square across the jaw. It wasn't horribly hard, but it sure wasn't any slap either. Blake blinked and grabbed his face. He was surprised to say the least. But it's not like he was going to hit the love of his life back after all. 

It still fuckin hurt.

Adam's wide shocked eyes told him he was probably as surprised as Blake himself. The hazel eyes looked at his own hand as if it offended him. He looked back up at Blake and there were so many emotions warring his features. Apology, guilt, shame, then sadness, longing and need then back to anger again. They came and went so quickly, Adam was trembling. Blake knew that look. His rock star was on the very brink of a panic attack. 

When he looked like he might completely crumble from too much emotion, Blake picked him up bridal style and carried him into the house.

"Hey Bee I'm here. And I'm taking Adam to bed." He called out loud into the house as he went. His long strides making quick work of the distance. Making a bee line for the place he needed to take Adam. He'd been such a fool. Blake could see his absence had been the exact opposite of what Adam had needed as his rock star mumbled between apologies and curse words. He held him closer. Fuck.

As he climbed the stairs up to their bedroom he heard a muffled "bout damn time" from somewhere below. Blake had to agree with her. 

Adam seemed to return to himself as Blake sat him on the bed. The eyes that looked up at him were clearing and much more a reflection of the Adam he knew. Thank God.

\------------

He'd hit Blake. 

Adam could not believe he'd done it. He just- when he finally had those arms around him again it was like he was waking up from a nightmarish hell. When he'd pulled back to look in those blue eyes again the truth had slammed into Adam: Blake's own stubborn ass morality had done this. He'd dug the hole they'd fell in himself. So Adam's fist connected before he realized what he'd done.

"You look like there's a few things you'd like to say Rock Star. It's alright baby. Whatever you need to get off your chest, it's ok." Adam almost laughed. But he was just too exhausted.

"Blake- ah fuck Cowboy." Blake nodded as if he'd explained everything perfectly with just that. 

"Yeah. Yeah I know." The country singer did look really sorry. But damnit.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I- It wasn't intentional-"

"Sure felt like you meant it." Adam scowled at Blake and he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"I never meant to hit you damnit." He trailed off but Blake didn't push. "You left me. She was sick and I was lost and you left." That wasn't what he intended to say either but his brain was doin it's own thing tonight it seemed. With or without his permission.

"I was wrong."

Adam met his gaze steadily. Allowing the truth of that to settle between them. The silence continued for many moments before Adam spoke again. 

"You sure were. But I don't want to talk about it anymore tonight." He curled into Blake and his long arms wrapped securely around Adam immediately. "Just hold me tonight. We'll talk tomorrow." He felt Blake's deep rumble of laughter. Adam tilted his head back to look at Blake. "Something funny Big Country?" Soft lips connected with his own gently. 

"Not laughing at you Love. Just thought it was kinda funny that's how we started remember? You insisted we hold each other and talk the next day. Startin to think you don't like talkin to me. That's it ain't it?! You only want me for my body." He mocked hurt and pretended to cover himself with his hands.

"Shut up Blake." But he couldn't hold the laugh in either. "It's all going to be ok isn't it? This didn't break us." 

"Nothing ever could Love." And as he snuggled into Blake way too early for the night and with all their clothing still on- including their shoes- Adam felt for the first time in weeks, that he could believe that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another update! Yay. 
> 
> Please shoot me some comments. I really need to know what you guys think.


	23. Time to Talk

Blake had no idea what time it was when he woke, but gauging from the pitch blackness of the room, he guessed it was still some time in the middle of the night. 

He had his Levine blanket wrapped completely around him. The country singer chuckled quietly. God he loved the bastard. How Blake had ever entertained the idea of throwing this away, he had no clue. Adam was snoring soundly and seemed completely relaxed. He acted as if this was the first real sleep the man has had lately. His body taking the rest it had been deprived during their separation. It probably was exactly that. 

Blake watched Adam sleep in the darkness. Letting the nearness and his even breathing calm him. He leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead. "I love you. I'm so sorry. So damn sorry. Never again. Hear me Rock Star? Only if you ask me to go will I ever leave again. Probably not even then." Blake whispered his vow to the sleeping man. And it was a VOW, one that he would never break even if Adam had never heard it spoken.

Blake gently slid from the bed, waiting for Adam to resettle before making his way to the bathroom. He relieved himself and splashed some water on his face. What a fucking day it had been. 

He yanked off his boots and stripped down to his boxers to be a little more comfortable. They both needed rest because reality was coming after them again soon. Blake had decided they'd spend a good day reconnecting but then Adam really did need to leave. That tour was critical and he'd lost too much time already.

The bedroom was still filled with the sounds of rhythmic snoring as he re-entered. Blake chuckled at the amusing sight. Adam had shifted all the way to the other side of the bed while he'd been gone. Probably in an effort to find Blake's warmth in his sleep. Adam was likely cold again. He was always cold it seemed. Blake was willing to bet he was also mighty uncomfortable still fully dressed. Well Blake might wake him up but he figured Adam'd appreciate getting outa his clothes too. He could get him comfortable, then worry about warming him up.

When Blake climbed onto the foot of the bed and gently removed his shoes, Adam didn't even stir. He probably could have completed his entire task much the same way without waking his boyfriend but his libido got the best of him when he realized he was essentially stripping the sexiest man alive.

He slowed his movements, letting his fingers caress the soft skin of Adam's foot and ankle. His hands moved up and over the tight denim, along calves and inside muscled thighs. Relishing the ability to simply touch again. 

It wasn't until he heard the quick intake of breath that he realized his lover had awoken. Their gazes locked and held. Blake continued his work but never broke the connection. He continued up until he was able to slip his hands beneath the teeshirt. "Blake" his name was spoken like a prayer. 

The country singer faltered briefly because there was much to discuss. Things that just couldn't be put off.   
He continued to methodically remove Adam's clothing as he began to speak. Everything laying between them falling from his lips. They'd deal with this now. While there was still time to undue all the harm.

"Adam... I- you can't know how much I love you. You can't because I haven't really told you and that's not right. It ain't fair that I've held all the chips."

"It's ok Cowboy. You're here now. It's ok." He was pulled down for a kiss and for a moment he was lost. Lost in the sensation of tasting Adam again. His lips were so damn soft and they moved together like a dance. He nibbled and increased the pressure, his hands never stopping their movements. Gripping and massaging the expanse of skin revealed. One of them moaned and he snapped back out of the lustful haze. 

"Wait. No I gotta say this."

"Blaakke" Adam whined but he shook his head. He was determined. He climbed up and leaned against the headboard and pulled Adam into his lap. "Oh this must be serious." Blake swatted him and gave him a crooked smile as he smoothed the dark hair out of Adam's eyes. 

"You need a haircut"

"If you stopped sex when I've been without you for weeks to talk about my hair I'm going to kill you."

"Shut up and listen will ya." Adam motioned for him to please go on, feigning shame at the interruption. 

Blake sighed and snuggled Adam closer to him. "Just let me try and get this out ok. It ain't easy for me." Adam gave him a small fond smile but didn't interrupt again. 

"I've been in love with you for years. And I think that's like the understatement of the dang century. Because it happened almost the second I met you. Adam-" he clutched his face gently.  
"Damnit Adam you turned my whole world upside down. I wasn't brought up in your world. Guys don't go falling for other guys. That don't happen where I come from. So I told myself that it wasn't right. That I was bein foolish. That I was MARRIED and you were not just a dude but completely out of my league anyway. With your models and People magazine titles of sexiness." Adam started snickering. "Don't laugh at me damnit." The singer sobered but it was clearly a forced thing. Great Adam thinks he's an idiot, but he needed to power on. This conversation was overdue and he'd get it out if it killed him. Blake took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man in his lap. No- Adam wasn't laughing at him he realized. There was humor there but it was fond and full of patient acceptance. The rest poured out genuinely and with ease because these words have been on his heart forever. "I couldn't hide how I felt about you. People were noticing. Everyone could see it. And when the bromance thing started to spread like wildfire- it was perfect. Because it was a disguise. A wonderful smokescreen for the truth. So I fueled it and that smokescreen gave me permission to kiss and touch and hold you. I thought that'd be enough."

"But it wasn't." Adam whispered. 

"No. Not even close. And I was grumpy as hell this season. So pissed off because I knew you'd be going on tour and it wasn't right for only a friend to miss their buddy this much. And then we got back for the Lives and you sang that song to me. Adam- Love it was like all my dreams came true. I ain't never been so happy."

"And then everything went to shit." Adam even nodded and this time Blake was the one to laugh. 

"Exactly. I thought I could stand beside you and face anything. But when that sweet girl down the hall came back here broken and needing you? I didn't have anything I could give to compete with that need. So I left. I thought I was doing it for you. To make it easier on you so you didn't have to choose. I thought-"

"I choose you. There now it's done. Choice made. Don't ever fucking leave me again."

Blake closed the distance between them capturing his mouth gently. "Never again darlin'. Never again."

"So you going to make love to me now or are there other life altering confessions first?" Blake shut him up after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback guys. I can't tell you how happy your kudos and comments mean to me. They keep me writing


	24. Leaving California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and Adam leaves on tour

Adams toes nearly curled as he felt Blake's warm wet mouth around him. He dug his fingers into the wavy locks and tried not to thrust too hard through the eager lips. Fuck. Blake felt so fucking good.

They'd been at it for hours and while everything they did always felt amazing, this was just something he couldn't explain. Couldn't be duplicated. When your boyfriend- who before you was decidedly straight- looks at your cock like a thirsty man in a desert and swallows you whole- well thats something special. He should- "I should write a song about how good you -oh my GOD" he'd have to think more about that later. Blake hummed around his length and he just couldn't think about anything at all. Adam snapped his hips up before he could catch himself and Blake hummed again in approval before opening his throat to take him deeper. "Fuck Blake. I can't hold back." More approving sounds and he finally couldn't restrain another moment. Adam started thrusting in earnest and Blake just doubled his efforts. He was so close. He tried to warn Blake, but Adam was so lost in his own pleasure his attempts were weak and then his climax slammed through him. And Blake didn't even choke. He just kept at it until Adam was trembling and soft. 

"Holy shit" he murmured eloquently when Blake crawled up his body to nuzzle into his neck. Blake chuckled fondly.

"Why thank you Rock Star."

"Nope. We need to trade nicknames. You are definitely the rock star after that performance."

Blake barked out a deep happy laugh. "Nah that's always you Darlin. Besides you ain't no cowboy." He manhandled Adam into a spooning position and whispered. "Get some sleep Love. We have the rest of today. You are leaving for your tour tomorrow. I love you." Adam felt a gentle kiss against his shoulder and he blinked back tears. 

"Me too...Cowboy."  
\-------

Though neither of them wanted the day to end, it had to and Blake watched as Adam packed. Damn but if it wasn't taking all his strength not to beg him to stay. They just got each other back after all. 

"Stop pouting Blake. This sucks for me too, but if you keep looking like a kicked puppy I'll never be able to make myself leave." Adam shoved another tee shirt full of holes into his bag. 

"You need some new clothes. Them shirts look like a wild animals been at em."

"And you need new jokes." He pulled the zip closed and locked gazes with Blake.

"Hard to muster even that." He sighed and looked at the floor. 

"I know big guy." Adam walked up to where Blake was sat on the end of the bed and immediately snuggled into him when Blake wrapped his arms around him. "It's different this time." He says to the side of Blake's neck. "I'm not leaving. I'm just going to work. We'll text and talk everyday. It'll be ok."

"Who ya tryin to convince there buddy?"

"Fuck you."

"We did that already but if you're game, I'm up for another round." Adam pulled back and when their eyes met both laughed. "I'll take care of her."

"I know. I love you big guy."

"I know." Time stood still. Both knowing that it was time. "Better get goin. I can't walk ya out. I'm strong but I ain't that strong." Adam kissed his cheek in reply and he watched his love leave the room with a determined stance. 

Blake meant every word he'd said. He'd be what Adam needed now. He'd take care of Bee like she was his own. And he'd support his Adam so he could go do his thing. It was Adams time now. He needed to go and grab it.

\--------

Adam got in the car and felt James and Jesse's eyes on him. "I'm fine guys. Let's just. Yeah. Just go ok?" 

He wrapped his hands around the rings in his pocket. They weren't these evil pieces of jewelry anymore. They were a promise. A promise of what he wanted with Blake. 

Adam had considered asking Blake before he left but thought better of it. They needed this time apart. They both needed to know they'd be ok. That it wasn't another break just because they weren't physically together. 

Jesse must have noticed because he leaned over and said, "we could make a stop and get you a chain. You could wear them around your neck as a kind of reminder like a talisman or something." This is why he fucking loved his friends. They just knew. He didn't have to say a damn word. 

"I love you guys." Adam smiled and James called out to the driver. "We have an unscheduled stop before the airport."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys we are closing in on the end


	25. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam boards a plane and Blake gets to know Bee

Adam was feeling jittery sitting on the tarmac. Which was weird because he loved to fly. Always. There was just something exhilarating about the whole experience. But as he sat waiting for the pilot to begin the taxi, all he could think about was how much he didn't want to be there. He just felt wrong. Weird. Off. 

It's not like he didn't know what the problem was. Adam's heart was still back across town sitting at the end of a too-large bed.

He should have canceled the tour completely. What if their relationship wasn't ready for this? They were still so raw from their separation and nothing was worth losing Blake completely. And what if Blake needed him there for Bee? Adam was dumping a lot on his lap leaving like this. He should just turn right back around and go-

His phone binged in his back pocket and he fished it out. A smile spread on his face as soon as he saw the name lit across the small screen.

-why are u still here- 

Adam could just picture the big country man giggling as he typed, thinking he was so clever. Adam laughed and responded quickly.

-didn't I just see you-

-yeah well I was just making sure you were getting outta here. I'm busy got to hang with my new boo-

-oh cowboy you really need to look that word up-

-hey I think I used it right that time damnit. So u in the air yet or-

-no sitting on tarmac. Talking to my hick boyfriend-

-boyfriend huh? Who's he, I know him?-

-you know Big Country, I can't miss you if you won't go away-

-you are the one goin away Einstein. Thought I was the dumb hick-

-hilarious hillbilly-

-thank ya, I am pretty funny-

-funny looking maybe Sasquatch-

-hey now u weren't complaining last night-

-LOL right you are. I love you. Thanks for this. Gotta go. We are taking off-

-love you too Rock Star. We are ok, so go kick ass doing your thing. Safe flight sexy. Hurry home-

Adam was grinning like a fool when he catches his bandmates laughing. "What?"

"Oh nothing" they chorus in unison. But he sees James mouth silently to Jesse 'never giggles my ass'. Adam scowls and was about to tell his best friends where they can go when Mickey gets his attention.

"Hey Ad" he looks over and sees Mickey looking serious. Which was weird by itself. Mickey wasn't ever serious. Like ever. And he's known Mic for a million years. "I'm glad you're happy man. He's- Blake I mean- he's the one. You know? It's obvious man, and I'm glad you guys found each other."

Adam didn't really know what to say to that. So he settled for "yeah it's not expected but you're right. He's it. Thanks brother." The smile and nod from all his bandmates told him that maybe he'd been right earlier what he'd said to Blake. Maybe things really would be ok this time.

\------------

When Blake finally made his way downstairs and stumbled into the kitchen for coffee Bee was already sitting at the table sipping hers quietly. He felt so awkward but they had to get to know one another. 

And not the polite fake conversations they'd had before, where they were both sickeningly nice while each thinking 'I know you want my husband you bastard' and 'you don't deserve him you bitch' respectively.

"Uh hi there. Need a refill?" Wow smooth Shelton. 'Shut up Adam'

Quiet laughter reached his ears and he looked up. "I'm not going to attack you. I know very well who he belongs with. And I'm glad you're here. Don't try so hard. But um... Did you just shush Adam? Because he boarded a plane a short while ago."

Blake blushed to his roots. Apparently he'd said that out loud. Awesome. "Oh ah" he laughed awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Don't you ever hear Adam yellin in your head when you do something dumb..." He trailed off when she looked at him quizzically and raised one eyebrow. "Probably just me." She laughed again and pushed out the seat beside her.

"Sit with me and let's talk." Blake let out a relieved sigh and sank into the chair. He was getting his first large gulp of hot coffee when she added, "So when did you realize you wanted to steal my husband?" Blake choked and sputtered on the hot liquid, burning himself silly. She laughed harder and patted his arm. "Easy Blake. I was just teasing you."

Well first assessment Blake realized Bee was a smartass little shit. Second assessment- he liked her immediately.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine little lady." She grinned cheekily. 

"Who you calling little? It's not my fault you're 8 foot 9." She winked and raised her coffee cup up to toast their new start. Blake clinked his with hers and took another gulp, this time without scalding himself. Yep. Things are going to be just fine indeed.


	26. Desperately Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY 
> 
> I know it's been forever. I promise I'm finishing this. Let me know what you think.

Beep beep beep. When he first arrived into that room, the incessant beeping was slowly driving him batty. Beep beep beep. Blake had eventually found it somewhat soothing. The machines had a way of constantly reminding him that the too still form on the gurney was very much alive. Beep beep beep. 

He raked his fingers through his hair and focused on the sterile linoleum. The smells were almost worse than the sounds. Anesthetic, alcohol and the unique mix of medical supplies and illness created a near desperate depression.

"What a pathetic freakin sight you are Blake, damn." Blake snapped his head up at the rude greeting only to smile slightly when he saw his friend in the doorway.

"What you doin here Luke?" It'd been ages since he saw Luke Bryan. He'd honestly been avoiding him since the announcement. It's not that he thought his buddy was a homophobe or nothin. He just wasn't sure how comfortable he'd be with Blake transferring teams so to speak. 

"I came here to check on my friend and get you out of this depressing room for a few hours. Nurse said Behati will be resting for a while more so you won't miss nothing. Let's go grab some crappy hospital cafeteria food and you can catch me up. Or I can talk about my tour if you just want a distraction. Either is fine with me." 

"I'm sorry." It's all he could say, but Luke seemed to understand. Blake's sorry for not telling him what was happening with Adam. He's sorry about avoiding him, for not believing in him. 

"Mmhmm get your big ass up. I'm hungry." Blake just sat there finally sinking back into the seat exhausted. He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his back. "Come on buddy. Sitting at your boyfriend's wife's bedside after cancer surgery while he tours the world is more than even you should have to do alone." Blake laughed a little at that. 

"Ex" he said as he stood to follow Luke from the room. 

"What's that big guy?" 

"Ex. She's his exwife. And I don't mind. Bees family. I hate seein her like this."

"Alright. Like I said Blake, think I need caught up, don't you?"

Blake studied his friend for any evidence of mocking or judgment, but he only saw empathy and the genuine sincere interest to know how he could help and what the hell had been going on for the last few weeks.

"I'm an asshole." Blake should have called Luke months ago.

"Oh buddy, that's a fact I've known for years." Luke dodged his swing and laughed as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Blake had put up such a front of not needing anything or anyone, but Adam. And while that was mostly true, he still wished that some of his friendships- especially ones like Luke- didn't have to dissolve. He shouldn't have to choose damnit. But reality was that gay and country just didn't go. As he looked at his friend now he was starting to hope maybe a few wouldn't mind afterall.

It was a over an hour and two horrible burgers later when Blake finished the story. He picked at the lid of his drink afraid to look up at Luke. 

"How long you felt this way for him bud?" 

Blake sighed. Well go all in or go home right? It was time to be real. "At least 3 years honestly. Probably longer. There was a connection almost the moment we met."

Luke nodded, clearly thinking back. "Yeah.. He was always different for you, special. It was obvious. So you love him then?"

"Yes." He didn't even pause. "Wholly and completely. As if I can't breathe without him. He's my world."

Luke chuckled. "There's that lovey songwriter everyone loves. But seriously, that's kind of amazing man. Can't say I saw this comin' of course, but I am happy for you. And Behati? She's going to be ok?"

"Yeah. That was a blow for sure. But they found it in time. The doc she's got is real good. Calls it surgical cure. They are gonna follow up with the chemo shit to be safe after she's strong enough." It felt good to finally talk about all this crap. Actually say it out loud. 

"Well I guess it's good she's got the right people on her case then. Hard to imagine that healthy young girl in there with this awful stuff." Luke padded Blake's arm. Showing him he was there. They weren't awkward or weird now. He really had been a fool.

"It's crazy ain't it? But I think she's out of the woods now. Doc said hes pretty confident he got it all. It's just hard to be here without him. I miss him."

Luke gave a fake confused look. "Who, the doc?"

"Shut up dickhead."

"So" Luke nudged Blake with his elbow. "Speaking of dickheads, what's it like to-"

"If you finish that question I will end you."

Luke couldn't help but bust up and Blake laughed too. They'd really be ok. A sigh of relief escaped Blake and Luke winked at him in understanding. Clearly saying 'yes it's weird for me, but you're my bro and if he's who you want, I'll give you shit for it, but we are still bros'.

\-----------

Adam suppressed the surge of jealousy he felt as he rounded the hall in the cafeteria. He knew that Blake needed the support of his friends. That he had been silently worried his southern friends wouldn't accept them. And if one of Blake's best friends was here, being openly supportive- well it was a good thing. He knew there was no reason to be jealous of Luke. But that didn't mean he wasn't. Because he was. Blindingly horribly jealous. 

"I didn't just see you wink at my boyfriend did I?" Adam was really just teasing and he wholly expected a snide comment from Blake with maybe even a surprised WTF. What he didn't expect is what actually happened.

Blake leapt out of his cafeteria embossed plastic chair and squealed -like a little girl at a boy band concert- and the next thing he knew he was being carried bridal style out of said cafeteria to sounds of "you're here!" "I can't believe it" "why didn't you call" and "fuck you smell good" as Luke fucking Bryan catcalled and laughed. Adam tried to be annoyed but all he felt was warm and happy. And maybe a little smug. Apparently Blake missed him too. Take that Luke. He snuggled into the broad chest he loved and heard a whispered "God I missed you Love." Ok so maybe Luke wasn't so bad he guessed.

"Uh love you too Cowboy but you should probably put me down. Not sure where you think you're taking me in the hospital." Blake looked at him confused and then just laughed. He set Adam back on his feet without completely letting him go and ducked his head in slight embarrassment. 

"Sorry bout that. I don't know either I guess. Just wanted you to myself." 

Adam grabbed his hand and lead them to some uncomfortable looking lounge chairs in the hall. Blake sat down and he climbed in his lap. Hey he might want to be sensible but he missed his country hick of a boyfriend just as much as Blake missed him.

As he looked into those crystal blue eyes, he knew he'd made the right decision. His place was here. He leaned in and kissed Blake gently, sighing when he felt strong arms encase him. It was his favorite thing in the world, feeling small and protected in Blake's arms. "I love you" he whispered against his boyfriends lips. They brought their foreheads together, breathing each other in. "So how's my wife?" Adam said and couldn't help the giggle that escaped at Blake's scowl. 

"Ex you ass."

Fully laughing at that point Adam agreed. "Yes that. How is she?"

Blake opened his mouth and then closed it again shaking his head obviously trying to put all the pieces together. "How are you here?"

"I asked you first." As Blake continued to look at him expectantly with raised eyebrows like a child refusing a nap he laughed again. "You know you are a 6 foot 5 toddler right?" Continued silence. "Fuck fine. I felt like I wanted to come home ok? So I just did. Now answer my question because I want to know how Bees doing."

"What in the hell do you mean you just did? And besides it ain't like I've not been Skyping you daily. Ain't nothin changed since yesterday. She's out of surgery. Docs confident but she's definitely got some recovery ahead of her. It fuckin sucks bein here. Luke showed a few hours ago to hang with me. Out of the blue, he just showed up. Seemed cool as always."

Blake looked at him with hopeful eyes. Adam really needed to remember how much Blake gave up for them. He smiled at his cowboy. "Yeah babe. He seems like a good dude. Glad Bees ok. She woke up at all today?" At Blake's sad frown he knew the answer. But it was ok, Blake had told him the doctor expected this. The surgery was massive since the cancer had spread. Her body needed time to heal. "She's going to be fine." Adam repeated the words that had become his security blanket. "I love you Blake. You know that right?"

"Course I do. Why does that sound like the beginning of a breakup speech though?"


	27. Interwoven Metals of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only an epilogue left. Enjoy

Adam stared at his Cowboy. Did the man just say 'break up speech'. Well gauging from the nervous expression the big guy was giving him, he not only said it but was actually worried about the answer. 

"Break up speech? Yeah. That's exactly what this is. I cancelled my world tour, took a redline to get here as quick as possible, made out with you in a hospital, all so I could dump you. All part of my evil plan." Adam inserted as much sarcasm as he possessed into his tone and leveled an irritated stare at his boyfriend.

Blake adjusted Adam in his lap so he could look at him properly. "Hey I'm sorry. I just. Fuck I love you so damn much Adam. And that time apart-"

"That was all you dickhead."

"I'm fully aware of that you little shit. Let me finish." Adam held up his hands in surrender. "That time apart gutted me. I couldn't breathe without you, but I thought there wasn't a choice. Bee needed you and-"

"Blake please shut up." Of course Blake immediately looked like a scolded child. Adam sighs hard enough to pull something. His eyes zero in on the pouting lips and he can't help but lean in and taste them, gently sucking the protruding bottom lip into his mouth soothingly. Adam smiles to reassure him. "Blake- I don't want to talk about your reasons, or how much that idiotic notion to leave me for my own good hurt us both. I don't want to think about it actually. We are so off track with this fuckin conversation. Damn it I'm fucking this all up." The last few words were more mumble than speech.

Well he was already started, better to just do it before the universe decided to separate them again just to fuck with Adam. He breathes in slowly and deeply trying to calm down. Maybe just show him since apparently he sucks with words today. Reaching in under the collar of his tee shirt he wraps his fingers around the cool metal. Adam smiles a little despite himself, the feel of the rings calming him. 

\---------------

His boyfriend was a little eccentric. Of course Blake knew that. Creative types were always like that. But Adam was acting just plain weird and THAT wasn't normal. The little guy was muttering to himself and grabbing at something under his shirt for crying out loud. "Adam seriously Love, what the hell is going on? Hey maybe you're just jet lagged. I bet that's it. Let's go up and see Bee and then I'm taking you home to rest. It ain't-"

"Was dead serious about the shut up Cowboy." Adams eyes effectively did just that, but not because he looked mad or anything. On the contrary, his confident rockstar looked freaking terrified. "Just do it, right?"

What in the damn hell was he talking about now. "Adam" he began slowly and quietly just like you would a wounded animal. 

"I'm not crazy dickweed, just give me a second. This is important." Blake nods and tries to allow Adam to gather himself. His confusion only increases as Adam reveals a simple chain under his shirt. He pulls it over his head and Blake notices that the chain appears to be holding two simple metal bands. 

Blake's heart begins pounding in his chest. Is that- "Adam?"

The rockstar nods and takes another long deep breath. "I know this hasn't always worked out. And that we said never again and all that. But- I think it was only because we've always belonged to each other, you know? So...um... I had these made. I thought they looked like us. See." 

Blake did see, the bands appeared to be multifaceted, a combination of metals- titanium and stainless- combining the intricate swirls of Adam and blocky designs of Blake. If it were possible for rings to show their love, these did. One had decidedly more of one metal than the other, while its mate was flipped. He feels the smile spread across his face, but Blake waits for whatever Adam has planned to say. He wasn't about to assume nothing.

"Fuck man you gotta say something here." The terrified eyes were slowly creeping into panic mode. 

Blake chuckled. "Not sure what to say Rockstar. Are you just showin me your new jewelry?" He couldn't help but tease him a little. 

"What? Fuck no man. I'm tryin to show you the rings I had made for us. To....you know." He rolled his hands over in a 'you know what I mean' gesture.

"Ah. So you either want us to be bffs and these are our friendship bands or... You just asked me to marry you in a hospital waiting room hallway without actually asking me anything at all." Laughter nearly erupted from Blake at Adams petulant expression. He stopped him before his pouting boyfriend could put them back over his head and out of sight. "Why don't you show me what you've got there Love." Adams eyes softened and the hopeful expression warmed Blake's heart. Did the idiot actually think 'no' was an option here?

"I know this isn't the right place or time and I didn't exactly ask you. But I had these made ages ago. I had this big evening planned to show them to you and ask you, but Behati showed up and you left. I've kept them with me ever since. The guys bought me the chain when we left on the tour so I could keep them next to my heart." Adam laughed anxiously. "I guess I was kind of hysterical on the way to the airport."

Blake drew him closer, tipping his chin so that he could look him in the eye. "Ask me what?" The question was tender. Reaching up, he gently brushed the pink tinged skin on his lovers cheek. "I can't even tell you what it does to me when you blush Adam. My God you're gorgeous." Adams shy giggle was almost worse. 

Those hazel eyes met his levelly. "Be my husband?" 

"Thought you'd never ask Rockstar."


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe this is it. I love this fic so much. It's so hard to say goodbye. Please let me know what you guys think. And yes huge cheese warning- you will get a toothache from this fluff. 
> 
> Tata for now my lovelies

"Will you stop pullin at your tie? You look like a crazy person."

Adam looked over his shoulder. Bee sat on the bed Indian style, her favorite go-to position, watching him get ready. He couldn't help but grin. "You are the worst best man ever. Aren't you supposed to be making me feel less nervous, instead of mocking me?"

"Well that's what you get for picking a best man who is actually your wife." She mentioned cheekily with a wink. 

Damn but he loved seeing her like this. So alive and fiery. The last few months were so fucking hard. But through it all his Behati was a fighter- and she kicked cancer's ass. She looked evil in the eye and didn't even blink. Adam had never admired anyone more in his whole life.

She had become his best friend, hell she was more like family. Many would think their friendship as odd. Adam would admit that it wasn't exactly common to be bffs with your ex-wife. But they knew better. They were so much better like this, this is who they were actually meant to be to each other. Adam crossed the distance and joined her on the bed. He flopped down on his back and motioned for her. Bee laid in the crook of his shoulder grinning up at him. "You're wrinkling your tux." 

"Don't care. The tuxedo was probably a bad call anyway. I bet Blake will be wearing wranglers." He pulled at his tie again and Bee laughed. 

"You are so cute." She teased lightly. "Can you explain why you're so nervous all of a sudden?"

Adam twisted to look at her better. He didn't really know the answer to that. Why was he so nervous? This was what he wanted. He was certain. They'd spent the last few months planning today in fact. Their wedding day the one shining light in the darkness of chemo and sickness and pain. Sighing he looks back up unseeing to the light fixture. "I don't know. Something just feels off. I want this. Him. God yes I want him forever. I've been looking forward to today for months. But this feels-"

"Like a freak show for the media?" Bee interrupted helpfully. Adam's head snaps back to look at her. Yeah shit that's exactly it. Fuck. She giggled. "You're hilarious when you get all pouty. Listen, you two were never going to be able to do this without the theatrics. The world thinks they are entitled to be apart of it. Don't let that circus ruin this for you. Just focus on Blake." Looking back to the ceiling Adam knew Bee was right. But honestly, he just wanted a quiet ceremony where he and Blake could finally take this last step and make what they already were official. 

"I don't know Bee. I just... I don't want this to be a spectacle. It's like. I don't know" he waved his hands around searching for the right words "an extension of the stupid bromance shit or something." Adam sighed. "We are so much more than that. You know?" After silence stretched on, Adam looked over and saw the gleam in her eyes. "Oh no. I know that look. What are you thinking?" The sneaky smile widened on her beautiful face. 

"So this is what we are going to do."  
\----------------

"So are you walking down the aisle or is he?"

"Shut up Luke."

"I'm just saying, is there like a veil or something?"

"Shut UP Luke."

"Will they announce you as Mr. and Mr.? Oh! I know- Do you guys like swap last names? I bet you do, don't ya. You'll be now and forevermore known as Blake Levine and Adam Shelton."

"I swear to God I'll end you." Blake gritted his teeth, rolled his eyes and asked himself for the millionth time why he picked Luke as his best man. Carson would have been so much nicer. He wondered if he could swap them out at the last minute here. He heard the amused laughter of his buddy and finally looked over at him.

"Blake I'm just trying to calm you the hell down. You look like a firecracker ready to pop. What's got you so wound up big guy?" 

Blake just looked at him with deadpan eyes he hoped got his point across. 

"Yeah yeah I know you're getting hitched to a big world renowned rock star in like an hour-"

"Not helping Luke. Like- at all". Blake really needed to rethink his friend choosing abilities. The idiot just kept laughing at him too. 

"Oh sit down you big oaf, you ain't gettin no taller. At least one should hope not." Blake grimaced at him but complied, leveling his stare at his best friend to continue. "Adam freakin adores you man, it's pathetically obvious. You two are about as sickening as a couple can be outside a rom com, so what's up with you? Why are you freaking out on me and while you're at it, why in the name of country music are you wearing a monkey suit?"

"What?" Blake looked down as if he didn't already know what he was wearing and shook his head at his own idiocy. "Well I don't frickin know dude, I thought Adam'd kill me if I wore jeans." He sighed, miserably. "You're right. I should change. I look ridiculous." He began yanking off the tux unceremoniously.

"You know this is your wedding day, right? The day you are marrying the love of your life in fact. So like- not a funeral? Cuz if you know, then you need to tell your face."

"Luke I swear, I don't know why I put up with you." But he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Because I can get you to laugh even when you are feelin sorry for your damn self." His friend reached over and punched his arm playfully. "Really dude. What's wrong? Come on. If you're having second thoughts about"

"No!" Blake stopped dead. "No no no, hell no, nothing like that. I want to be married to Adam so bad I can't even breathe."

"Then what the fuck is wrong Blake?" Blake sighed again and dropped the suit jacket on the bed, sitting down himself pitifully.

"Adams been acting weird. The closer our big day got, the more fidgety he was. And I know him, he gets like that, so I didn't really think nothing. But then last night- well we stayed apart remember? Some goofy shit Bee came up with like we are virgin brides are some such-" Luke nodded along laughing. "Well Adam snuck away and called me. But he sounded wrong. Sad almost. And he asked me if I really loved him, if I really wanted this and I just reassured him like I always do. But it got me thinkin, you know, like maybe he's the one not so sure."

Both men seemed to settle into their own thoughts then. Luke trying to find a way to reassure Blake and Blake trying to make himself believe he could walk away again if it's what Adam really wanted. A lone tear escaped the country singer's eye.

The loud banging of someone running upstairs reached their ears before the door to the room was thrown open. 

"Why the hell are you half dressed? Get up. Well shit don't wear that, you look ridiculous. Son of a bitch do I have to do everything?!"

"Um....hi Behati. Nice to see you honey. Care to share why the hell you are in my prep room though. Cuz you're supposed to be Adams best- whatever. Not that I don't appreciate the help, my best man is useless." Bee didn't answer but started throwing articles of clothing across the bed while Luke grumbled about ungrateful country singers. 

"Get dressed goofball. Hi Luke, you too. Get up. Come with me please." Luke got up to follow the fired up blonde, but Blake just stood there. He was lost. If Adam sent her here and they didn't want him wearing a tux... He'd been right. That's that then. 

"He's changed his mind then? We just going to have a party to take the sting out and do PR damage control?" Blake was proud of his steady voice, though he couldn't help the tears running down his face.

Bee stopped and stared at him, her hand on the door and her jaw slack. "Wait what?"

Blake nodded. "I get it. He's been off for a while. I'd like to talk to him though. I know he probably said that he didn't want to see me until all this is over. Adams never big on conflict. It's hard of course, but we should talk together about how we are going to answer all the questions that'll come our way."

Silence stretched on until she appeared to find her voice. "What in the heck are you talking about Blake?"

"Adams calling off the wedding, right?" He was slowly getting livid. Blake was holding it together but making him spell it out like that is just cruel. 

"I will never understand how two giant toddlers found their way to each other, nor why Karma felt it necessary to make me their mother. 99% of my day is spent diffusing tantrums." Behati directed this to Luke and then looked back at Blake, eyes frustrated but fond. "No dipshit. We are just making some adjustments to the program because he wants to marry his soulmate in private without the camera circus. I'm making you change clothes because if you'll look at what I laid out, it's an outfit you'll find familiar- wranglers, dress shirt and silk vest. What he has expressed millions of times as the one you wore the day he realized he was in love with you. Adam would rather die than not marry you today. He just doesn't want it to be an episode of a reality show. Now get dressed and stop being a jackass."

\--------------  
Adam woke up warm, sated and gloriously naked. He burrowed deeper into his - holy shit - husband's chest and grinned. His lips gently trailed up the broad chest nibbling as he went. "Blake" he whispered against the warm skin. "Hey- wakey wakey" he giggles as the country singer groaned. Adam began peppering kisses on his handsome face until the blue eyes that he adored blinked open. "Morning." His face was beginning to hurt from his near constant smile. 

Blake chuckled. "Morning yourself. What're smiling at?"

"We're married. You're my husband." Adam was giddy. He snuggled into him again feeling the delicious strong arms encircle around him. 

"Yeah. I've heard that's what these rings mean." Blake added cheekily. 

"Mmhmm Mr. Confidence. I heard someone thought I was standing them up at the alter. Was quite certain of it in fact." Blake squirmed under his gaze. 

"Well you were acting all weird. And why a full blown rockstar would want a pudgy ole country boy-" Adam shut him up with his mouth, licking into him. 

"Don't talk about my husband like that." He said against Blake's lips.

Blake laughed. "You like calling me that don't you Rockstar."

"It's awesome try it." Adams eyes danced as Blake smiled. 

"My husband is a snarky little bastard. Hey you're right, that is pretty cool." Adam slapped his chest playfully. 

"It's a hell of a lot better than bromance buddy." Adam grumbled and Blake laughed again. 

"You did always hate that term. But I stand behind that smokescreen- in the end, it got me you."

"I love you Big Country."

"I love you too my Rockstar."

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Be gentle. :)  
> Love Shevine tho. Let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
